From Courage To Love
by Whose Liner
Summary: This is a fic dedicated to all you Taiora lovers out there! It's a story that describes the various trials and tribulations which Tai and Sora must go through to find themselves...and each other.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That's it.  
  
To all fanfic readers, have you read any "Taiora" stories that stick out in any way? Have you read one that's so unique, so one-of-a-kind, so different, and so good that you thought your brain would burst??? Well, guess what!  
  
This story isn't one of them. Oh, well.  
  
Anyway, this story is dedicated to all you wonderful Taiora fans, and to the awesomely wonderful characters of Taichi "TAI" Kamiya, and Sora Takenouchi!  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Prologue  
  
  
  
The Digital World.  
  
It's a place of mystery, hilarity, danger, wonder, and delight! And then there's the Digimon!  
  
The harsh crackle of leaves under someone's footsteps gave the impression that someone wasn't in a particularly good mood. Yamato "MATT" Ishida kept traveling forward, hands in his pockets, head down. Followed by a Gabumon, he wasn't exactly alone, but he desperately wished to be.  
  
"Matt, please! This is foolish! We should rejoin the others to battle the Dark Masters! The only thing all this solitude will attract is trouble!" argued Gabumon. But Matt hardly heard him, forcing Gabumon to continue to speak. "Can we at least sit down? I'm dead tired of all this aimless walking!"  
  
"All right, all right already!" Matt said, slightly annoyed. Matt just hadn't been himself after coming back to the Digital World, and then there was his huge conflict with Tai…  
  
Matt then suddenly noticed something strange. Not exactly evil, just…strange.  
  
Mist. Completely enveloping their surroundings.  
  
"W…where's all this mist coming from, Gabumon?"  
  
Gabumon looked around for a second, then gave a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about!"  
  
"Why? Where are we???" asked Matt.  
  
Gabumon began to explain. "This is the Forest of Lost Thought! Sometimes when other digimon are lost, hurt, or confused, they drift here. They all sit down, rest, and think things through. You know, to clear and collect their thoughts. After that, they leave and continue on their way."  
  
"That makes sense," Matt replied.  
  
"But it's more than just that," Gabumon continued. "Another strange thing about this forest is that time and space have no meaning here. Many digimon that existed centuries ago, or haven't even been born yet have crossed through this place all at the same time!"  
  
"Drop the lecture, will ya!" Matt hissed. "I need some time to think for myself. About what I did to Tai, and what I almost did to Sora, T.K., and the others."  
  
Gabumon got a little annoyed at this change in conversation, to say the least.  
  
"Not this again! Matt, I'm going to keep telling you the truth until you get it. What happened wasn't your fault! We were both under the influence of Cherrymon and Puppetmon! They twisted our thoughts and confused us into fighting our friends!" Gabumon argued.  
  
"What about when you couldn't digivolve to help the others beforehand? Was that Cherrymon's doing, too?"  
  
Gabumon started to get angry. "I don't have the answer to everything, Matt! But you're going to have to trust me when I say that it wasn't your fault, and that it'd be a smart move to link up with the others!"  
  
*CRACKLE*  
  
"Huh, what was that?!?" asked Matt, a little worried.  
  
"I told you, I don't have all the answers to…oh, you meant that," replied Gabumon. A figure was approaching them at a moderate, steady pace. It's features were hidden, camouflaged by the mist.  
  
Matt couldn't make out who was coming towards them, but as it got closer, one thing became certain. It WASN'T a digimon.  
  
Matt and Gabumon gasped as they saw exactly who it was…  
  
"No, it can't be! How???" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I see it, but I don't believe it! How did YOU get here???" Gabumon said, astounded.  
  
All Matt could do now was look on, completely stunned. "It's…it's…"  
  
  
  
Oh, great! The last thing you readers need right now is a cliffhanger! And at the end of a prologue, even! Some writer I am! (Well, I AM a newbie here, still.) Anyway, this is gonna be a looooong fic (maybe)! But the main theme here is simple Taiora! You won't understand what's going on until I write the next few chapters! Sorry! The humor will come in due course, as well, so sit tight! Please R&R! 


	2. Wistful Courage

Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first.  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 1  
  
  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER...  
  
  
  
"Tai!" Such echoes from the very distant past kept howling through someone's ears.  
  
Echoes of a particular, special girl who was once close to a very special boy.  
  
It was a nice warm Spring day in Odaiba. Cherry blossoms were blooming, birds were chirping, and couples in love were roaming the streets everywhere. But the one thing for sure that wasn't very warm was the feelings inside the heart of Taichi "TAI" Kamiya. Distraught and discouraged by rejection and loneliness thanks to his best friend Sora Takenouchi, Tai's inner world had collapsed. He wasn't planning to do anything stupid, mind you. But lately he hadn't been aware of his surroundings, his mind clouded by deep thought.  
  
But the voice that was calling him now wasn't from the past, but very much from the present. The present moment, to be exact.  
  
"MISTER KAMIYA!"  
  
"Oh, stop it. You're nothing but lost echoes from the past," Tai replied, almost completely lost in thought.  
  
"That's very mystical, Mr. Kamiya, but this is mathematics, NOT literature class!!!" shouted Mr. Yujiko.  
  
"Huh?!?" said Tai, now waking out of his personal trance and coming face to face with his math teacher.  
  
The next few seconds of uncomfortable silence were followed by an enormous eruption of laughter.  
  
EVERYONE was laughing, even Tai's two good friends, Yamato "MATT" Ishida and Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi. At least, they were desperately trying not to laugh. Unfortunately, trying to fight off infectious laughter is futile. It was a losing battle, and they too, started up as well. Finally, the "liberating" bell rang.  
  
Naturally, Tai was the last one to leave the classroom. He had barely walked two steps, when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat as a way of deliberately attracting someone's attention. And at the present moment, it would mean instant death to ignore such a strong signal.  
  
"Y-Yes, Mr. Yujiko?" Tai replied nervously.  
  
"Well at least you seem to be more receptive now. Listen, I don't know what your personal problems are, but I cannot and will not tolerate any drifting off in my class. When you do that, you're not only wasting your own time, you're also wasting MINE! Do I make myself clear?" he strictly stated, taking off his glasses.  
  
"Clear as crystal, sir," Tai managed to get out.  
  
"Good. Now get a move on to your next class before you get in trouble again. And Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you're having so much trouble paying attention in class, then perhaps it would be best if you paid a visit to the school nurse or the guidance counselor."  
  
"Y-yeah. Thanks."  
  
Mr. Yujiko then put his glasses back on, and went back to grading homework.  
  
Tai was a little surprised to see Matt and Izzy outside the classroom waiting for him.  
  
"Gee, you sure handled that severe grilling pretty well, man," joked Matt.  
  
"I must admit, I admire and congratulate your integrity for surviving that embarrassing episode, Tai," Izzy sincerely commented.  
  
"Drop it, willya?" Tai replied to both of then.  
  
"Hey, just chill, dude," Matt said calmly. "That guy's just an old geezer who gets his kicks by tormenting people in their times of weakness."  
  
"Yeah, well-" The conversation between the three of them was interrupted as a girl approached them. And not just any girl. It was Sora Takenouchi, the love of Tai's life, his childhood friend, a respected person, an exemplary student...and Matt Ishida's dedicated and loving girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Sora greeted, and giving Matt a loving kiss on the cheek. Tai flinched.  
  
"What's all the buzz about? I mean, I was just in literature in the next room over from you guys and then suddenly we all heard this yelling and laughing. Some people in my class even started giggling. Chances are it had something to do with Tai, right? You never learn, do you?"  
  
Matt got a little angry then. "Hey, c'mon Sora! Lay off the guy, huh? Give him a break!"  
  
Sora was somewhat surprised at Matt's defense over Tai, but nevertheless, there it was. The uncomfortable mood was broken when the end-of-the-five- minute-break bell rang. Izzy ran upstairs to his next class, Sora entered the math room, and Tai and Matt made their way to science class.  
  
*********************  
  
"Thanks for the backup back there," whispered a gratified Tai to Matt during science class.  
  
"No problemo," replied Matt.  
  
"But why did you do it? Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"Let's just say I'm returning a very old favor."  
  
"Uhhhhh...okay."  
  
*********************  
  
Sora was in deep thought herself during math class.  
  
"Why did Matt defend him?" she thought and then whispered to her buddy, Mieko, who witnessed the whole thing from afar.  
  
"Personally, I would have kicked him in the shin right then and there! What a jerk! I thought that boyfriends and girlfriends were supposed to stick together and back each other up!" she complained.  
  
"Not to sound unsympathetic about your predicament Sora, but the teacher's starting to look this way, so clam up, you too!" hissed Jane, another friend of Sora's.  
  
It seemed like pure irony that Mieko and Jane were good friends. They were almost complete opposites. Mieko was wacky, headstrong, irresponsible, overconfident, and without a doubt, BOY-CRAZY! The good thing was that she wasn't as insane about men as June Motomiya, but sometimes she came awfully close. In terms of her looks she was somewhat cute with long black hair, and light brown eyes. Jane was something else, a very different girl. She was the sometimes quiet, shy, but wise type. Responsible and trustworthy, that brown-haired, blue-eyed girl was a person definitely worth calling a friend.  
  
  
  
Now that the character introductions are over with, let's pop back to the science class, shall we?  
  
  
  
"Whew, what a class! I'll don't think I'll ever fully understand this science thing!" Tai complained.  
  
Matt just laughed.  
  
"Hey chill out, at least we didn't have any homework, right? And it's the weekend! Wanna hang?" he offered.  
  
"What about your band practice? And didn't you have a date with Sora or something over the weekend?"  
  
"My band doesn't have any gigs coming up, so I can risk it. And I can always reschedule my dates with Sora," Matt said confidently and calmly. "So whaddya say? You, me and Izzy? Just havin' some fun?"  
  
"Ahhhhh...ok," Tai said reluctantly.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Matt shouted, stabbing his fist in the air. More uncomfortable silence followed. Matt looked around, people staring at him from every possible angle and direction. He sweatdropped. Thankfully, Matt was known to act cool under fire and managed to handle this dilemma...  
  
"Umm...eh, heh...s-sorry." Matt swore he could hear a breeze. Sound gradually resumed and people continued to walk on their way.  
  
"Well, I think that went well," joked Tai.  
  
"Ah, shut up."  
  
As Tai and Matt walked down the hall, Matt walked behind and shot a strange, serious, and mysterious glance.  
  
It's almost time, Tai, Matt thought to himself.  
  
Soon you and I will have our little 'chat'...  
  
  
  
There's chapter one completed! I hope you like it. Any of you wonder that if this a simple Taiora fic, then why the hell isn't Matt a psycho, pervert or jerk? Well I like Matt's character, and I'm just sick to death of seeing him or any of the others portrayed like that! So in most (or maybe all) of my fics, Matt will be a "nice guy'. Sorry, all you Matt haters! Oh yeah, something important I almost forgot to mention is that Matt's just being FRIENDLY with Tai, got it? F-R-I-E-N-D-L-Y. You hentai freaks won't find any yaoi (much less lemon) here. Sorry (again) to Taito fans! Anyhoo, as usual please read and review this story, as well as the others. As a favor please, please, PLEASE read my non-Digimon related story, "The Gathering". I really need to know if I'm good at writing more than just anime fanfics! Ok, I'm done making an ass outta myself, so I'll see you all next time! Ciao!  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME...  
  
As Sora and Matt prepare for their date, Tai is driven further into depression. And Sora's telling him to suck it up! Can a mysterious digimon from the past assist Tai in his predicament? Find out next time! 


	3. A "Stupid" Situation

Disclaimer: I fully own Digimon and all that junk. (Uh, not.)  
  
  
  
THE STORY THUS FAR...wait a minute, there's only been a prologue, then the first chapter...  
  
Hmmmmm...  
  
Actually, let's wait another chapters or so, and THEN I'll release a "The Story Thus Far..." segment, ok? Sound good? Allrighty then, let's gets this chapter on the road!  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Matt was cheerful while strolling into school Monday morning...while practically dragging Tai and Izzy along with him, spirals for eyes.  
  
Sora and Jane were calmly walking down the hall towards the boys' direction, hugging their books and privately chatting.  
  
"No way! You're kidding me..."  
  
"Oh no, I'll tell you everything..."  
  
Suddenly they saw Matt dragging his two friends behind.  
  
Sora's heart suddenly jumped for joy when she saw him. "Hey, Matt!" she called to him.  
  
"Morning, Sora, Jane," he nodded.  
  
"Uh, what happened to those two?" Jane asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, we decided to hang out last night..." he began.  
  
"And?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, overall the three of us had a great time, but, uh...let's just say these two tried to have a little too much fun...something like that. I'd rather not get into it."  
  
"Hmm..." Sora examined the both of them. "You sure they're all right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Positive. Just hang 'im out to dry and they'll be fine."  
  
Whatever THAT means, Jane thought.  
  
Sora patted their cheeks to try and snap them out of it. "Um, Tai? Izzy?" All that responded was indecipherable muttering.  
  
"Just a few good whacks...just a few...more...whacks..." Izzy murmured.  
  
"Prooooooooooooodigious...proooooooooooodigious..." Tai moaned.  
  
"C'mon guys, snap out of it!!!!" Sora almost yelled.  
  
The two boys' eyes almost immediately snapped open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Nooooooooo, get away vicious amazon queen!!!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Yeah, we've just impossibly returned from the eight dimensional axis and we're not going back!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"I love you Sergeant Otaku Izumi, so let's get outta here!"  
  
"I'm with you Wilson, I HAVE to get off this island!"  
  
And with that said...Izzy and Tai bolted.  
  
"Uh HUH...okay, I think that hardly registered as a little too much fun." Jane noted.  
  
"What did you DO to them?" Sora exclaimed, wide eyed.  
  
"What did I do???" Matt replied, with the emphasis on "I".  
  
"Uh, excuse me," said Jane. "I hate to break up this debate, but your two asylum inmates are escaping down the hall."  
  
"Huh?" Matt had totally forgotten about their whereabouts, so he glanced down the school hallway. And sure enough, there was Izzy and Tai running down the hall. He wasn't exactly sure why, but Matt nearly exploded.  
  
"Wh...what?!? Get back here, you cowards!" he roared, chasing after them. There wasn't anything left for Sora and Jane for to do, but giggle.  
  
*********************  
  
"I already told you, you didn't drink apple juice from that cow's..." Matt argued.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I'm absolutely positive!"  
  
After school had ended, Matt and Tai had spent almost half an hour arguing over what exactly happened the night the three of them "hung out." Izzy started to feel queasy around fourth period, and had to go home early. Tai felt better after second period, thanks to some major treatment from the school nurse and the guidance counselor. Tai acted pretty normal afterwards, except for the bags that remained under his eyes.  
  
"Well, you gotta admit last night was exciting!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I admit NOTHING!" Tai nearly shouted. "Besides, I think I mentally croaked about halfway through."  
  
"Oh, Matt..." said a voice belonging to Sora. "You didn't forget a certain afternoon picnic today, didja?"  
  
"Oh...right." replied Matt. "I'll be right back. Just need to get some stuff from my locker, hold on."  
  
As Matt ran off, Tai and Sora were left with...yes, ANOTHER moment of uncomfortable silence. (Geez.)  
  
"So, uh..." Tai nervously began. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, somewhat rather hastily.  
  
"That's...good," he got out almost timidly.  
  
Immediately, Sora had lost her patience. Neither were the kind to beat around the bush, so she decided to crack the ice, not just break it. "Alright Tai, out with it. What's with all the gloom and doom, huh? Could you tell me what's been going on with you these past few weeks?"  
  
Tai could hardly believe what he was hearing. Did Sora REALLY not know why he was acting this way? Impossible. She HAD to have known why.  
  
"You really don't know?" he said, sounding a little hurt.  
  
Suddenly, Sora did got the picture and mentally smacked herself. But she still remained in a frustrated state over Tai.  
  
"Can it, Tai. Stop acting the hurt little puppy, 'cuz I can't stand it anymore!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're jealous because of Matt and me, right? I can understand that, but sooner or later you're just going to have to accept it! Nothing's going to change between you and me!"  
  
Tai slowly closed his eyes tightly, and slightly turned his head. He tried to brace himself for impact, but it was useless. Every word that exited itself from Sora's mouth was like some sort of sharp spear or painful shock wave. Though they were just brushing by him, he swore he could literally feel the harshness of the words. Tai started to get a tight pain in his chest. What Sora was saying HURT.  
  
Physically.  
  
Tai finally opened his eyes and locked them with hers. He had to interrupt her.  
  
"Please stop." he almost whispered. "If you would just listen..."  
  
"NO, YOU LISTEN, TAI! IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID...!"  
  
*GASP*  
  
Sora gasped. She went wide-eyed immediately and slapped her hand over her mouth. She could, in no way, believe at all what she just spat at Tai. But the worst thing of all was the look on Tai's face.  
  
She was face to face with a look that wasn't hard to identify. He had the look of a first-grader who had just been beat up or insulted in the worst way possible. Like a helpless, little, lost kid whose spirit and confidence had been crushed. These descriptions weren't exaggerated.  
  
Sora immediately turned away in utter shame. Horrified and completely stunned in what just happened, she couldn't believe what just she just did.  
  
A long time ago, when both of them were about seven or eight years old, the two spied some much older kids playing a game of soccer. Sora and Tai wanted to join in, and the boys reluctantly let them in the game. Not two minutes had passed when little Tai kicked accidentally the ball into the wrong goal. Needless to say, the older boys were the competitive type and got angry with him.  
  
"Whaddya think you're doin', ya 'lil punk?"  
  
"Some player YOU are! Can't even kick the ball right!"  
  
"What are ya, STUPID? What a loser!"  
  
With that, the boys picked up their stuff and walked off. Little Tai was awfully confused. He just stood there, stunned. Not just at the harsh words of the boys, but how he made an honest, stupid mistake. There were tears in eyes, dribbling down his face, but he wasn't audibly crying. "He's not stoopid!" little Sora yelled back at the boys, even though they were more than out of range to hear her.  
  
"Tai? Tai?" asked Sora to her "bestest" friend in the whole world. But by now, Tai had curled up in a little ball, sniffling. Sora rushed over to Tai, kneeled down close and quickly wrapped her short arms around him.  
  
"S'okay, Tai. Don' lissen t' them," she said. "Yer not stoopid, yer my heero."  
  
"Yes, I am...I am stoopid..." Tai whimpered.  
  
"No yer not! Yer th' bravestest boy I know! You'll never be stoopid t' me. I promizz," Sora declared.  
  
But now, in Sora's case, aren't promises meant to be broken?  
  
Tai cried for a long time in that field, and thankfully Sora was there, hugging him the whole time. It took Tai a long time to get over that incident, and from that day on, Tai got very angry whenever ANYONE called him "stupid."  
  
Anyone, that is, except for his best friend.  
  
In a just a matter of seconds, all those memories entered Sora's mind in a rush. As soon the forbidden word left her mouth, she remembered her promise and then shamefully turned away from Tai.  
  
"Tai...I...I...I'm so...I-I mean, you're not st-" she stuttered. But all she received was silence.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
Sora fearfully turned around, but there was nothing to see. Tai was long gone by now.  
  
With tears beginning to form in her eyes, her senses were numb, as she didn't hear someone running towards her. It was Matt.  
  
"What's going on? I heard shouting, so I rushed up here!" he said in a worried voice.  
  
Slowly, Sora stammered and stuttered out what had happened after Matt left.  
  
"Aww, Sora! Tell me you didn't call Tai..." Matt couldn't finish.  
  
"Please, I feel bad enough already!" Sora said, wiping away some tears.  
  
"Well, we've gotta find him! He couldn't have gotten far!"  
  
Suddenly, Matt noticed a glow coming from the nearby computer room. Matt sighed.  
  
"What is it, Matt?"  
  
"I have pretty good idea where he might be..."  
  
*********************  
  
"Three-of-a-kind!" declared Gabumon, putting down his cards.  
  
"Nope, go fish!" replied Augumon, Tai's good digimon buddy.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Gabumon. "What card game are we playing anyway?!?"  
  
"Uh, I thought you knew!"  
  
The two digimon saw the silliness of the situation and broke down into roars of laughter. But their laughing was cut short, as they heard someone coming. Getting a little scared, the two of them quickly hid behind a bush to see who was coming. It was a human that Augumon recognized as Tai. But he noticed a look of sadness and depression on his face.  
  
"It's Tai! What's he doing here, Augumon? And why does he look so sad?"  
  
"I'm not sure! Let's follow him and find out!"  
  
Tai wandered aimlessly, not caring where he would end up. He still couldn't believe it! Sora had called him stupid! Sora! His best friend! The little girl who promised never to do so! The very same girl who had now just broke her promise! His thoughts were racing a thousands miles a minute while tears rushed down his face.  
  
"If I had a face like that, my wood would probably rot through!" said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Tai quickly wiped away his tears. "Who's there? Who is it?" Tai looked up to see a gigantic talking tree.  
  
"Calm down, kid. I'm a friend, that's all. The name's Cherrymon, at your service. The famous advice-giving and confidence-restoring tree!" exclaimed the digimon.  
  
"I'm sure you have a degree or diploma to confirm that. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Hey! Slow down, kid! I'm offering you the advice of a lifetime! You can't turn that down!"  
  
"What do you mean? What kind of advice are you offering, exactly?"  
  
"The kind of advice which could serve as the answer to all your problems. I can help you."  
  
"What do you want from me? No doubt there's some sort of catch or price here, right? What do I have to do?"  
  
"Not much. Just trust me."  
  
Tai didn't know why, but his mouth spoke before his conscience could...  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Whoo, baby! Where have we seen this scenario before? Is Tai really gonna listen to Cherrymon? Has his advice gotten any better over the last for years? Can Augumon and Gabumon stop him in time? And what about Matt and Sora? What will they do? Afraid you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Bye now!  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME...  
  
In Tai's moment of weakness, Cherrymon inflicts his advice on Tai and tries to up his self-confidence! But not if Augumon, Gabumon, and Matt have anything to say about it! Will Sora be willing to help out as well? If, at all? Find out next time! (Wait isn't that what I just said up above? Aww, forget it.) 


	4. Cheer For...Cherrymon???

Disclaimer: I own Digimon, all anime, as well as everything else found in this entire universe.  
  
Note: None of that disclaimer is to be taken seriously (unless you're stupid).  
  
  
  
THE STORY THUS FAR...  
  
Tai Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined, sunk into depression and sadness when his best friend, Sora Takenouchi, fell for Matt Ishida, his formal rival from early childhood. Although Matt tried to raise Tai's spirits, his efforts proved to be in vain. And a severe scolding from Sora didn't help much, either. More stressed than ever, Tai wandered back to the Digital World, where he encountered a troublemaking tree creature called Cherrymon. Cherrymon claimed to have the answers to Tai's problems. Tai agreed, despite having doubts about Cherrymon's wisdom. Will Tai listen to him? And will Tai's friends be able to save him, before it's too late? Read on to find out!  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight..." Tai began to ask. "You say you're a wise old digimon, with all the answers to everyone's problems?"  
  
"That's what my advertisement says. It's carved so in wood," answered Cherrymon.  
  
"Not to be rude, but what knowledge could you possibly have on human relationships? I mean, we're very different from you guys. Look, maybe I should just handle this on my own," he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Is that what you really think, kid? You think that you and I are so completely different? Worlds apart that you don't think I can almost see into your soul and know the truth?"  
  
"Forget it, Cherrymon. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sorry I wasted your time."  
  
"Hey! Don't pull anything STUPID, kid. Lots of digimon believe it to be an honor to get advice from a wise old guy like me. Not many others can just turn me away just like that!"  
  
Tai just rolled his eyes. "I always knew I was special!" The word STUPID had already started to sink into his brain again...  
  
"Look, all I'm askin' is that you just free your mind for me, kid. Just for a few brief minutes, that way I can help you."  
  
Tai was really starting to get suspicious - and uncomfortable - by now. "You know, for a wise creature, you sure seem to be pretty insistent. Why do I feel that the more you try to force your influence on me, the less reliable your help seems?"  
  
"Look, bottom line, I wasn't kidding. If you listen to me, ALL your problems could be solved in the blink of an eye! How could you resist something as promising as that?"  
  
This kid's will is extremely powerful, Cherrymon thought. But he'll fall into place when I'm through with him. Everyone does eventually. He's already walked right into my trap of advice.  
  
*********************  
  
Augumon and Gabumon, who had been running to keep up with Tai, finally found him. And neither of them - especially Gabumon - liked what they saw.  
  
"Oh, no, it's Cherrymon!"  
  
"Who's he?" asked Augumon.  
  
"He's the one who caused Matt and Tai to go at it during our battle with the Dark Masters! You don't need to be a genius to figure that he's bad news!"  
  
"Then we've gotta stop him!" Augumon said, as angry as he could look. "C'mon, let's go!"  
  
Meanwhile back on Earth...  
  
"WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING?!?!?"  
  
"I meant I'm not going, and that's it," Sora said firmly.  
  
"Sora, for all we know Tai could be in trouble right now, and you're just gonna shrug it off like that?  
  
You're unbelievable!!!" Matt almost shouted.  
  
"I just can't! I can't face Tai after what I said to him!" And with that, Sora turned away.  
  
"But Sora-"  
  
Sora said nothing and did nothing, except sit there in complete silence, her mind universes far apart from the present situation.  
  
Matt stared at Sora, wide-eyed and stunned at her stubborn attitude. Matt grumbled and finally turned towards the computer, and pulled out his digivice. "Digiport open!" he roared. And in flash of light, Matt disappeared into the Digiworld.  
  
*********************  
  
"So that's your story, kid? I've heard worse stories, so don't worry too much," boasted Cherrymon.  
  
"You said you had all the answers, so deliver already!" replied an impatient Tai.  
  
"Hey, keep your leaves on! Geez, everybody these days always want somethin' in twenty seconds or less, or it's free! The answer is simple, kid. Whatever's in your way, eliminate it!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look, for every situation or problem, there's always a solution. And there's always something interfering, something that keeps you from getting to that solution, the final goal. You have to knock down that which keeps you from what you want. But the action has to be initiated by you, and only you!"  
  
"By me...and only me..." Tai let the words sink in.  
  
"Gee, is there an echo in here? Nothin's gonna happen if you just stand here! You know you're the only one who can make a change in things. You know you're more than just as good as the guy who stands in the way! Deep down you know you're better! It's common knowledge that the power of one is the most devastating weapon of all. The only person you can truly rely on is yourself."  
  
"Myself?" Tai echoed again.  
  
"Tai! Tai!" called out a voice that sounded an awful lot like Augumon's.  
  
"Huh?" said Cherrymon.  
  
Tai whirled his head around.  
  
"Augumon! Gabumon! What are you doing here?"  
  
Out of breath, Gabumon tried to explain. "Tai...you...you have...to...to listen to us! Stay away from this bad apple!"  
  
"I resent that! I don't even carry apples, you blind doofus!" Cherrymon spat.  
  
"What are you talking about? I admit, he may not be the most trustworthy looking creature we've ever seen, but..."  
  
"No, Tai! You don't understand! All he does best is mess with digimons' brains; he confuses thoughts, then warp their sense of judgement, resulting in a completed process of brainwashing!"  
  
"Tai's, he's evil! Pure and simple!" Augumon exclaimed.  
  
"Shut your traps, you two! I can give this pitiful soul the guidance he needs, not you bunglers!"  
  
"Gabumon, we need help! Try to find someone who can help us!" said Augumon.  
  
"I'm on it!" replied Gabumon, running off. "I'll be back soon! Don't let anything bad happen!"  
  
Easier said than done, thought Augumon.  
  
"Who're you gonna believe? Me, or those two losers?" Cherrymon asked Tai.  
  
"Augumon's never steered me wrong before, he's my buddy," Tai tried to reason.  
  
"Ha! All your friends do is give ya a good pat on the back, and acknowledge whatever you do! In the long run, they can't - and won't - really help you get what you want. You can deny and debate as much as you want...but in truth, you're really only arguing with yourself."  
  
Augumon pulled on Tai's arm, but to no avail. "Tai, let's get outta here! Let Cherrymon bother someone else who deserves this kind of treatment!"  
  
Unfortunately, Tai wasn't listening now.  
  
"If you can get rid of the ones in your way, you're on the path to success!" Cherrymon continued. "And that's what you want, isn't it? If you can prove to your rival that you're his superior, then that girl or whoever you desire will be yours! You'd be invincible! There'd be absolutely nothing out of your reach! You could have ANYTHING!"  
  
"Anything..." Tai echoed for the third time. "I could have anything I wanted?"  
  
"TAI!!!" Augumon yelled, into Tai's ear. "You CAN do anything, but that doesn't always involve fighting, stealing food, or doing something bad like that."  
  
"Stealing food? What the heck is THAT supposed to mean?" Cherrymon asked.  
  
"Oop, sorry. Sometimes my stomach gets ahead of me," Augumon said, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
*********************  
  
Gabumon ran as fast as his feet would carry him. Cherrymon was bad to the wooden bone, without a doubt. And the last thing Gabumon wanted was another needless fight between Tai and Matt. Gabumon shielded his face as he ran through some bushes and trees, and a second later collided with a wall which was wearing a green jacket and a blond colored wig. It also happened to look a lot like Matt. And it also strongly resembled Matt because it WAS Matt.  
  
Matt rubbed his stomach, as Gabumon had just ran into him, literally. "Gabumon! Finally, a familiar face! I have a feeling that Tai's in trouble! Have you seen him? Do you know where he is???"  
  
"I most certainly do! Thank goodness I ran into...er...found you! There's trouble!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Matt, trying to prepare himself for the worst.  
  
"In one name...Cherrymon."  
  
Matt's blood froze when he heard that name. Remembering what Cherrymon had done to him four years earlier, he immediately took Gabumon by the arm, and ran opposite the direction Gabumon had been coming. With anger in his eyes, he tried to focus his thoughts.  
  
Hold on until we get there Tai, Matt thought. Just try to hold on.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME...  
  
Cherrymon continues his relentless brainwashing on Tai! But until help arrives, it's all up to Augumon! Can he stop Tai from becoming a one-man wrecking crew (or something like that)? Stay tuned and find out next chapter! 


	5. Dangerous Threat

Disclaimer: Hey, people. It's me, Whose Liner, and I'm back with another chapter. As for that pesky disclaimer...well, you all should know the drill by now.  
  
Last time, Sora lost it and vented her anger on Tai, due to his sadness over her relationship with Matt. Tai went to the Digital World, and met up with Cherrymon, the obnoxious and overconfident tree digimon, whose only joy came from twisting others' thoughts and sending them in the wrong direction. Gabumon and Augumon attempted to help Tai, but Cherrymon had already spun his web of deception into Tai's thoughts. Gabumon went to get help from Matt, and now the two of them are coming back to put an end to Cherrymon's mischief.  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Anyway, Tai..." Cherrymon resumed, "Your friend has a point."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Sure, fighting isn't always the answer. But think about this, kid. All great accomplishments involve some hardship. If something you want is worth fighting for, then wouldn't that mean that achieving that goal is more important than anything? That's all I'm saying."  
  
"That...can't be right." Tai said, hesitantly.  
  
"Fine, believe whatever you want. But all I'm offering to you is the hard truth of the matter. Either take action to change your problems, or live in the shadows of the ones you envy and despise..for the rest of your life," Cherrymon finished smoothly.  
  
Those words hit Tai in a different way than a Sora's insults. The words didn't exactly hurt, but they definitely sunk in.  
  
"Tai, don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" argued Augumon.  
  
"But what if he IS right?" panicked Tai.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anybody...but I am entitled to get what I want...yeah, that makes sense."  
  
"Tai, listen to yourself! This isn't you! Matt, Sora and the others are our friends. And you should never fight your friends. You know that's wrong, and you know what's right," Augumon said softly.  
  
Tai dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. He felt as confused as the time when a certain group of older kids called him stupid for kicking a soccer ball in the wrong goal.  
  
"I...I don't know," he moaned back to Augumon. "I don't know what's right anymore. I can't even ask a girl out without some fear inside me."  
  
It was no doubt that he was indicating Sora.  
  
"I was so afraid of what would have happened between us. I was afraid of what could've happened if I didn't ask her out right away, or if our friendship had been lost. Wouldn't you know that my crest had to be the Crest of Courage! Fat lot of good it's done me. I didn't live up to the word. I can't even do that right!"  
  
What followed was normal. To describe it in one word...tears.  
  
"Tai, listen to me," said Augumon in a very determined tone that Tai had never heard before.  
  
"I've known you for a long time. And I know that you're not a bully or someone who likes to go around beating up on people just to get what he wants! You're better than that!"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"You certainly are! Fear is part of what makes you human. Look, Tai, you may not always make the smartest choices, but whatever you decide to do now, I'll follow!" said Augumon, finishing his argument (almost) as smoothly as Cherrymon, but in a soft voice.  
  
Tai finally turned his head towards the little digimon. He looked into his friend's eyes, as if asking for a final oath of assurance and loyalty. And he got it with a serious nod from Augumon.  
  
"I may not agree with your decision, but I'll support you one hundred percent, all the way. That's what friends are for."  
  
"Augumon...I...thank you," Tai said weakly, tears still falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Make your choice already, kid. What's it gonna be?" Cherrymon asked impatiently.  
  
Tai put on a determined face like Augumon's, and wiped his tears. The two friends locked eyes with each other, and nodded simultaneously.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, an awesome, bright orange glow filled the forest.  
  
The entire forest.  
  
"What's that glow?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"Something tells me it'll lead us to Tai! C'mon!" said Matt. "I've got a bad feeling about this."  
  
*********************  
  
"AUGUMON! WARP - DIGIVOLVE TO...WARGREYMON!!!!!"  
  
In a matter of mere seconds, Augumon had transformed..er..digivoled from a small orange-yellowish dinosaur to a strong, giant hulking orange creature encased in unbelievably tough armor. WarGreymon stood tall with the Crest of Courage worn proudly on his armored back. "I'm ready and willing, Tai!"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh...perfect," were the only words going through the mind of the giant, hulking tree.  
  
"Right, me too. Let's get this show on the road!" Tai and WarGreymon started to slowly walk back to where they started, but Tai suddenly turned around towards Cherrymon.  
  
"Cherrymon, aren't you coming, too? I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this!" shouted Tai.  
  
"Ha! Wouldn't miss it for the Digital World!" he shouted back.  
  
And with that said, the three of them marched on.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"TAI? TAI?" shouted Matt.  
  
"AUGUMON, WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE SOME DELICIOUS FOOD FOR YOU!" shouted Gabumon.  
  
"It's no use, Gabumon. We're just shouting ourselves hoarse," Matt noted.  
  
"Then maybe we should split up-"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!!!"  
  
Gabumon's sentence was cut short, as a large, swirling, orange ball of energy was hurling towards them at an incredible speed. Matt barely had enough time to swoop Gabumon up in his arms, and roll both of them clear of the blast.  
  
Matt wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked at the big, smoking crater the blast had made after impact with the ground. "Whew...too close for comfort."  
  
"MATT! PREPARE YOURSELF!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Huh? Is that who I think it is?" said Gabumon.  
  
Matt glanced through the smoke, and saw the same thing. "Tai?"  
  
"Who were you expecting? Myotismon?"  
  
"Tai, where've you been? We were gettin' worried about you guys, and...hey, why has Augumon...oh, no."  
  
A giant creature (not WarGreymon) appeared behind Tai. Needless to say, Matt didn't like at all who he saw...  
  
"Cherrymon! You did this to Tai!"  
  
"Hey, is that anyway to treat an old chum? Long time, no see, Matty boy!"  
  
"Not long enough, foliage face!"  
  
"Hey...all I've done is opened up your buddy's eyes to the truth! And believe me, he can see everything just fine now!"  
  
"I don't even think you know how to tell the truth!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Stop! Stop this, please!" shouted a voice that wasn't there before.  
  
Everyone whirled their heads in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Sora???" exclaimed Tai, Matt, Gabumon, and WarGreymon.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" she demanded.  
  
"Sora! You came!" said Matt with a hidden smile.  
  
All right! She finally came through for Tai, he thought.  
  
"I had to...I was afraid something might've happened to you, Matt. Are you okay?"  
  
Immediately, Matt's little smile vanished as quickly as an eraser does its work on paper.  
  
I take that all back, he rethought.  
  
"I thought you came for Tai!" Matt hissed, angry at Sora's response.  
  
"I...I did...I-I mean..." Sora stammered.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!" Tai roared. "Matt, you and Gabumon better be set for action, 'cuz ready or not, here we come!"  
  
"We're not going to fight you, Tai! Enough fighting has happened in both worlds! We don't need to add on to the violence!" Gabumon argued.  
  
"Then I guess there won't be a fight," WarGreymon shot back. "There's gonna be a MASSECRE!!!!!"  
  
Sora surprisingly jumped into the possibly soon-to-be "battle field."  
  
"Tai, stop it! You don't know what you're doing! This is crazy! What could you possibly hope to gain by all this?!?"  
  
"Quiet, Sora! This is strictly between Matt and me! So stay out of it, because this doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Doesn't it?" Sora continued to argue. "Who are you really mad at? Matt? Or me? Can't you see that this is a one-sided war you're planning?"  
  
"Sora, you don't understand. Once I get him out of the way, NOTHING can stop me from getting what I want! There'll be nothing that stands between you and me! We'll be free! Doesn't that make sense?"  
  
"No, that sounds completely ridiculous! Maybe you're not my boyfriend, but you can't even be my friend if you even try to carry out what you're planning!" Sora argued.  
  
"Please, Tai...listen to yourself! You're talking crazy! If you just calm down, I'm sure that the three of us can work all of this out!" Matt pleaded.  
  
"No more talking!" WarGreymon growled. "Are you going to fight or not?"  
  
Gabumon sighed. "I guess we have no choice, Matt." But Matt instructed Gabumon not to move.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll handle this one, pal." Matt slowly walked onto the battlefield besides Sora, pulled her out of the line of fire, and took her position.  
  
"All right, Tai. If you really think that's the right thing to do, then do it!" he said, extending his arms out as far as they could go. "If destroying me is the only thing that'll ease your pain, so be it!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Sora bellowed. She could not believe what she was hearing. "Matt, get outta there! You'll be vaporized!"  
  
"Let Tai do what he wants. This may be the only way he'll find peace."  
  
Matt's words and reasoning didn't seem to even cause a flicker of Tai's conscience to be lit. All he did was continue to deliver a rock hard, cold stare into the eyes of his two "friends."  
  
"If that's the way you wanna play it, buddy." Tai said in a icy, low voice.  
  
"No, Tai, no..." Sora whispered.  
  
"Go ahead..." Cherrymon encouraged to Tai. "You know you want to."  
  
"WarGreymon...do it."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
  
  
All right! Finally, an awesome cliffhanger to leave you readers breathless at the end of your seats! What will happen? Will Tai really go through with it? Or will he listen to reason at the last second, right before it's too late? Can Sora get through to him and apologize? Will Cherrymon ever write down all that "good advice" in a book and sell it to make a fortune? Please watch out for the next chapter, coming soon to a fanfiction web site near you!  
  
P.S. Please continue to read and review my stories! It's what keeps my new stories coming! Thanx! 


	6. Battle Cries

Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Digimon! Get that into your head.  
  
  
  
LAST TIME...  
  
It looked as if Cherrymon had succeeded all too well into tricking Tai into fighting his friends. Although Augumon didn't agree with Tai's decision, he promised to follow, no matter what. Augumon warp-digivolved to WarGreymon, and prepared for action. Matt and Gabumon finally found their friends, but the only response they got was a giant blast of energy from WarGreymon. Sora managed to bring herself to help at the last second, and she, Gabumon and Matt tried desperately to reason with Tai, but to no avail. Nothing would stop him from trying to obtain whatever he desired. Fed up and tired of all the violence, Matt considered making the ultimate sacrifice, and attempted to do so. Rather than have Gabumon warp- digivolve and fight, Matt stepped into the line of fire and was prepared to be destroyed if it meant that Tai could finally be at peace with himself, despite Sora's protests. Will Tai really go through with it, or can Matt and the others reach him in very nick of time, like they always oh so conveniently do? Let's read on to find out!  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Matt squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn't protect him from the bright light coming from the attack that WarGreymon was setting up. Sora and Gabumon desperately wanted nothing more than to move...get Matt out of the way, but they were frozen - paralyzed - from fear.  
  
WarGreymon flew high into the air, confident that he wouldn't miss.  
  
Tai just stood there with a piercing, cold look, trying to lock his eyes with Matt. And that's when Matt opened his eyes quickly and briefly and saw it. The look in Tai's eyes. Matt's facial expression switched from fear to wonder. His thoughts suddenly started to race like the Indy 500.  
  
Something's not right here, he thought. That look in his eyes...it's wrong. I could feel the look in mine when I was under Cherrymon's influence, and it's definitely not the same one. Could that mean...?  
  
Matt also glanced at Tai's entire face. Tai's mouth curled into a (evil?) smile, and one of his eyes closed.  
  
Matt started to smile as well.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by WarGreymon's roaring...  
  
"EAT THIS!"  
  
Matt closed his eyes again, tightly as the bright light came closer towards the ground.  
  
"NO!!!" Sora shouted. She started to move towards them but Gabumon remembered Matt's orders and quickly pulled Sora back by her green school skirt. Sora could have cared less if her skirt had ripped off, but she was too weak from fear to move any more. So she dropped to her knees, covering her face from the light. Gabumon did the same. The only other sound that could be heard was the echoing howl of Cherrymon's laughter.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Sora and Gabumon could hear a voice screaming under the severe, searing pain of the blast but something else was amiss...  
  
...it wasn't Matt's voice.  
  
"Huh?!?" Matt opened his eyes to distinguish the source of the yelling. Luckily, no one had to look far.  
  
Matt smiled contentedly as he watched Cherrymon writhe and struggle in pain.  
  
Sora, Matt and Gabumon were thankful for the sudden turn of events, and simultaneously turned their heads to Tai. Tai looked back at them with the same smile and winked...again.  
  
Though WarGreymon was still floating above in the air, they could make out his "thumbs-up" sign. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. (Except for Cherrymon, that is.)  
  
"Wait a minute!" Matt exclaimed. "If Cherrymon got blasted, then that means...Tai!" Matt ran towards his friend.  
  
"Tai! You...you're..." Tai said nothing but he continued to smile, put a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder and nodded. Matt smiled as well and nodded, too.  
  
"No! What...happened? Why...didn't it...?" Cherrymon yelled.  
  
Tai turned towards him in utter anger.  
  
"I got news for you branch brain! You think you can just turn me against my friends like that? Think again! Nothing could make me fight them so easily!"  
  
"Nice try, but no cigar!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Can't...believe...!" Cherrymon barely managed to choke out.  
  
"Now, Matt..." Tai said as he turned to his friend. "Whaddya say we clean up this nasty mess?"  
  
"I always wanted to be janitor!" he joked. "Gabumon?"  
  
"Delighted!" he agreed. Running towards the two, he grabbed his partner's hands and nodded.  
  
Matt's digivice started to glow, followed a bright blue light and a gigantic crackle of energy.  
  
"GABUMON! WARP - DIGIVOLVE TO...METALGARURUMON!!!!!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, Gabumon changed from yellow dog-like creature wearing a blue fur coat to a much larger bluish wolf covered in armor, like WarGreymon.  
  
"Let's do it!" yelled the mighty digimon.  
  
"Count me in!" barked WarGreymon, finally coming down from the sky.  
  
"Not...in...this...lifetime!" said Cherrymon stilled covered in ash and bruises from the attack.  
  
"I'm afraid you got no choice!" Tai shouted angrily.  
  
But Cherrymon wouldn't go without a fight. He moved towards his adversaries surprisingly quickly, considering his weakened state. Tai and Matt were more than confident that their digimon partners could handle him, as they were in peak physical condition. MetalGarurumon made the first move. Cherrymon's injuries wouldn't get the chance to heal anytime soon, as his foe shot an icy blast of energy from his armor, almost from point blank. Cherrymon took the full blast, and got shot all the way back into a thick tree. But things were just getting started, as WarGreymon flew up high into the air, and scoped the intense action (and Cherrymon) like a vulture circling its prey. WarGreymon swooped down, went horizontal, and raked his giant, powerful fist across Cherrymon's back, causing him fall forwards on his face. But Cherrymon once again fell backwards as MetalGarurumon charged forward, ramming into his foe like a racing bull.  
  
WarGreymon joined with his ally on the ground, ready for more action.  
  
"Can't...give...up...destroy...you..." said Cherrymon, badly bruised, but still fully conscious.  
  
"Give it up!" yelled Matt. "You can't beat us!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" rasped Cherrymon angrily. "Try this!" Suddenly, blinding shields consisting of leaves and petals flew out of his hands and into the air, creating a successful wind and fog to mask Cherrymon's actions. But none of them needed a visual aid to anticipate his next attack. Cherrymon's spread his arms out and "ran" towards his enemies, with a matching "war cry".  
  
However, Tai and Matt worked like a true team, and stood their ground, as did their digimon partners.  
  
"Get ready, guys!" Tai shouted through the rough winds.  
  
The two digimon charged up their attacks and waited for their human friends to give the signal.  
  
"WarGreymon..."  
  
"MetalGarurumon..."  
  
"GO!!!!!" they both roared.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!!!"  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!!!"  
  
Using their powers in a combined, concentrated effort, the merged blasts hit Cherrymon hard and were finally able to bring him down. Cherrymon laid almost unconscious, smoked, and badly bruised.  
  
"Curse it...you..." Cherrymon barely spoke.  
  
"WarGreymon...finish him off," Tai said coldly.  
  
"Hold on, Tai! That's enough, we don't need to become the next Dark Masters!" warned Matt.  
  
Tai gave Matt another reassuring look. "Don't worry, I never wanted to destroy him. WarGreymon's just gonna refresh him a bit. Go ahead, buddy."  
  
The tall digimon nodded, and lifted Cherrymon into the air. Wargreymon spun him around so fast that all that could be seen was a orange, green and brown blur. He finally was let go of...and thrown off far into the distance. More towards the ocean, to be precise. Hence, Cherrymon's "refreshment" was to begin quickly.  
  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon started to glow a bright yellow, and returned to their "rookie" forms. Both Augumon and Gabumon looked okay, but physically they were exhausted.  
  
"Ooh...I need a rest...maybe for the next few thousand years or so," Augumon moaned.  
  
"Uhh...I sure could use a few energy drinks," Gabumon groaned. "A hundred, to start with, would be nice."  
  
Matt and Tai chuckled a little, then looked at each other.  
  
"Uh, so...Tai...are you...okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"I am...for now, I guess. Cherrymon dragged out...a lot of things in my own mind...that I really regret."  
  
"I understand. I felt the same way after Cherrymon messed with my head."  
  
"Yeah, it's just that...well, after what Sora said to me..."  
  
"I KNOW," Matt interrupted, putting his hands on Tai shoulders. "I know. Look, she had absolutely no right to say all that stuff to you. I'm really sorry. I'm gonna have to talk to her about that."  
  
"She said..." but Tai couldn't finish. Fresh tears started to exit his eyes. Matt couldn't explain what happened, but he immediately put his arms around his trusted friend and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Matt whispered to Tai. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks, Matt" Tai sniffed. "And I'm sorry that ruined your date with Sora today..."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, we all gotta help each other out sometimes...SORA!" Matt yelled. "Geez, in all the confusion, I'd totally forgotten about her!"  
  
While the digimon rested against each other's backs under a shady tree, both boys searched the vicinity for Sora, though they knew it'd be useless. Sora had left.  
  
"She's gone!" Matt noted, even though he didn't need to say it. Matt then looked at his watch and couldn't believe how much time had passed. "Man, it's gettin' kind of late. We should head back, Tai."  
  
"Yeah..." Tai agreed. "Uh, hey Augumon! Gabumon! You guys gonna be okay?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about us! You just take care of yourself, Tai," said Gabumon.  
  
"Yeah, we just need to rest a bit," agreed Augumon.  
  
"Take all the time you want, guys," Matt said in a generous tone. "You two have definitely earned it!"  
  
And so, the humans and the digimon hugged each other, said their good-byes, and parted.  
  
*********************  
  
It wasn't that late when Tai got home, but it was starting to get dark.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya wasn't really angry, but she wasn't exactly pleased, either.  
  
"Tai, honey, where have you been? Your sister couldn't find you after school!"  
  
"Sorry Mom, something came up, and I had to do some...thinking."  
  
"Well, anyway I'm glad you're home now, but I want you to call me more often from now on, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mom. I promise," said Tai, trying to put on the best fake smile that he could.  
  
Tai's mother smiled too and kissed him on the forehead. At dinner, he sure didn't say much. He just sat there, with his head leaning against his hand. His younger sister, Hikari "KARI" Kamiya couldn't stand to see him like this, and it was also hurting her as well inside. His family tried to make conversation, but he responded just a little more than a tombstone would.  
  
"Um...so...son, I hear you got a big soccer game coming up next week," Mr. Kamiya began.  
  
"Yup," he replied.  
  
"Uh...Mr. Yujiko called today," Mrs. Kamiya stated. "He said that you did surprisingly well on the last test, and that you could really do even better if you apply yourself."  
  
"Uh-huh." Tai said, putting a fork full of salad and his mom's "mystery meat" into his mouth. He began to chew, then swallowed, slowly.  
  
That's when Kari knew whatever was on her big brother's mind was serious. Tai NEVER ate his mom's meat, let alone even salad. Kari tried to wake him out of it.  
  
"Hey Tai! Guess what!" Kari said a little too loudly. "On the way home from work, Dad got stuck in traffic, 'cuz there was a cow blocking the way! It started milking itself and giving out free samples of chocolate milk!"  
  
"Yeah...uh, wait a minute," said their father, slightly disturbed at her daughter's "story".  
  
"That's great, Kari. Uh...Mom, can I be excused? I'm...not really that hungry."  
  
"Sure, sweetie," replied his mom in her sweet, polite, motherly way. "I'll save some dinner for you in case you get hungry later."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Tai said as he slowly and sadly walked into his (and Kari's) room.  
  
Kari watched as Tai closed the door, and felt the need to talk to him. She turned her head to her parents.  
  
"Um, Mom...can I...?" she began to ask, indicating her bedroom.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya immediately nodded, and Kari also left the table.  
  
"I wish I knew what was wrong with our boy..." she sighed.  
  
Mr. Kamiya put his hand over her wife's. "Now, now, dear. We can't expect our son to tell us everything, can we?"  
  
His wife nodded in (reluctant) agreement.  
  
*********************  
  
*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*  
  
"Hello...oh, hi Matt," Sora answered to the phone.  
  
"Uhh...hi. Are you doing anything right now?"  
  
"Umm, no. I just finished dinner. Why?"  
  
"Well, uh...can we get together?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sora was a little uncomfortable with the tone in his voice, but she tried to brush it off.  
  
"Wh...you mean right now???"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I thought we could take a quiet stroll together, since our romantic picnic got canceled today. It's better than nothing, right?"  
  
"Oh! Uh, yeah! Sure!"  
  
"Great, I'll come over now to pick you up! Bye!"  
  
"Oooookay..." said a confused Sora.  
  
Matt came over within ten to fifteen minutes, and briefly greeted Sora's mother before leaving.  
  
It was nighttime by now, but it wasn't too dark, due to the lampposts, and the bright glow of the moon.  
  
It was a little cold, so Sora hugged Matt's arm, like a true girlfriend. As they walked down the street. Sora kept thinking about how nice it was to be so close to him. Matt's thoughts, unfortunately, were elsewhere.  
  
I gotta talk to her about Tai, he thought. She can't just shrug something like this off and pretend it never happened! She and Tai are best friends! She really hurt him!  
  
"So, whaddya feeling like doing now, Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"The same thing we do every night, Pinky." Matt answered, partially out of it.  
  
"What?????"  
  
Matt suddenly snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry!" He laughed it off, nervously.  
  
"Where's you brain gone, Matt? C'mon, what's going on?"  
  
"Listen, Sora. I need to talk to you about Tai."  
  
Sora just turned her head away. "Wh...what's to talk about?"  
  
Matt grew angry for the fifth or sixth time that day and separated himself from his girlfriend.  
  
"Boy, Sora, what is wrong with you? You're acting like nothing happened today between the two of you! For as long as I can remember, you and Tai have ALWAYS been the closest of buddies, as close as two friends can get! Closer than you and me will ever be!"  
  
"Matt, stop there! You don't know what you're talking-"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm talking about! You almost always make little jokes about him at every turn, and you hardly pay attention to him when he simply tries to talk to you, though nowadays I can't really see why he tries! Do you know? I don't!"  
  
"Matt, I just-"  
  
"I'm not finished! He loves you more than anything in the entire universe! But just because you don't feel that way about him...anymore...doesn't give you the right to act this way! Do you ever stop to think about how all this is affecting him? A friendship that was as strong as the one between you and Tai is pretty hard to come by these days! Do you really want to throw all that away? DO YOU?"  
  
Sora was speechless. What Matt had said didn't hurt her feelings, but it definitely made her think. Because everything he just said was absolutely, positively, and completely true.  
  
"I...I...you can't make me change my mind."  
  
Now Matt was speechless. But only for a few seconds. He shook his head in disbelief at this rift growing between his two friends. It was true that Sora knew Tai longer and better than any of the others. Ever since kindergarten. Maybe even before that.  
  
"Sora, this is incredibly hard for me to say, but...I don't want to get together with you anymore until you do something about all this."  
  
Sora's ears perked up in alarm. "Huh?!? But..."  
  
"Don't say anything Sora," Matt said as he put his hand up. "Just think about what I said, and hopefully soon it'll all make sense to you. I do love you, but right now, I just can't go on like this. Please talk to Tai. Do it for me. Please."  
  
Sora gave up and nodded sadly. "I...I'll try."  
  
Matt put on a pained (sad) smile. "That's my girl. I'll talk to you later, okay? See you tomorrow at school."  
  
With that said, Matt cupped Sora face, closed his eyes and gave her a sweet, little good-bye kiss.  
  
Sora waved him goodbye as she watched him walk down the street back to his own home. She hugged herself as a cold breeze blew by. For some reason...she felt so alone and lost now. Little did she know, a certain brown-haired boy she knew for a long time was also feeling the same way.  
  
Back at the Kamiya's, the atmosphere wasn't much better.  
  
Tai laid down on his bed, and sighed heavily, due to all the craziness that occurred in just one day. He started to think about the next few days that would soon come. He sighed again, in wondering about what the future would hold for him, and soon began to worry.  
  
He didn't even hear Kari come in, even though she approached him with loud steps.  
  
"Tai?" she said with a very worried look on her face. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Not in the least," he replied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Absolutely everything."  
  
Kari knew what he meant, but was at a loss for words, which was a rarity for her. But she had to do something. Tai felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and fresh tears approaching. But Kari was the one who made a crying sound first, which surprised him. Tai turned his head to his little sister's face and saw that she was indeed crying as well. She sniffled and lovingly nuzzled her head against Tai's cheek.  
  
"Tai..." she whimpered, sounding like she was an apologetic eight-year old again. "Please don't do anything bad to yourself."  
  
"I won't, Kari," he said, also now in tears. "I promise."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Whew, phew! What a workout for the fingers, I don't mind telling you! As you can clearly see, this is definitely NOT the end, there's much more to come! I can tell you this much, a girl will soon enter Tai's love life, but it WON'T be Sora! And as a bonus, a cameo appearance by Joe! (But not next chapter!) Smell ya later! 


	7. Offers & Denials

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon.  
  
Note: If you want to know what's happened so far, READ AND REVIEW THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!!!  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love – Chapter 6  
  
  
  
The next day of school was practically a blur for Tai. Every time Matt or one of his friends tried to talk to him, he would barely wave. Even during soccer practice, Tai's moves on the field were practically flawless, but one could see that they were missing the fire – the heart – that it usually had. The only good thing going for him was that his depression wasn't getting any worse. Matt and Kari were beginning to get more and more worried, though. To make matters worse, Sora wouldn't even TALK to Tai now, despite her promise to Matt. Matt noticed this, too, and decided to catch her after her home economics class, which was her extra circular activity. It came as no surprise that Sora had a sad expression on her face, and Matt knew why. But he hoped it had nothing to do with the "BOOM!" that occurred two minutes ago. He watched as she exited the home ec room with her two friends.  
  
"Sora, wipe that expression off your pretty face right now!" said Mieko. "It wasn't your fault that cake blew up in pink smoke!"  
  
"Nope…it was YOURS!" said Jane, to Mieko.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh."  
  
I wondered why the smoke alarm went off, thought Matt.  
  
"Uh, don't look now, Sora…but your boyfriend's here!" exclaimed Mieko.  
  
Sora looked up, out of natural reflex.  
  
"Say, Mieko…let's get home and catch your soap operas!" said Jane, trying to drag Mieko away from the scene.  
  
"But my favorite one's just starting right here!" she whined.  
  
"MIEKO…"  
  
"Oh, all right. C'mon, let's go boy chasing!" Now she was the one doing the dragging.  
  
"But I don't wanna chase boys!" she protested, as her moans echoed through the school hallways.  
  
Matt finally walked up to Sora. "So…have you talked to Tai yet?"  
  
"Uh, no…I…haven't gotten the chance, so far."  
  
"I understand, Sora. But you better do so soon before the…'damage'…becomes permanent."  
  
"Yeah, I…I know. But it just been so hard for me to talk to him lately. I just don't know if I can face him."  
  
"You have to, Sora. He's just not the same person anymore, in case you haven't noticed. Hardly any witty humor, or headstrong decisions. I'm actually starting to miss his jokes, even the bad ones."  
  
"Matt, please! I…I just need more time, that's all. Just give me a little more time."  
  
"You can do whatever you want, Sora." he said in a strange, but somewhat commanding voice. "But in the end, you'll be the one to live with the consequences."  
  
Sora nodded, and Matt figured that enough was enough. "So, uh, I take it home ec is done?" he said, trying to change the subject.  
  
Sora was grateful for the subject switch. "Um, yeah. Mieko blew up a cake Jane and I were trying to bake."  
  
"I was gonna ask why you had all that pink gunk on your apron," he noted. "Interesting friends you have."  
  
"Well, the two of them are almost as different as night and day, but somehow, they get along pretty well."  
  
Matt chuckled a little, and Sora also began to giggle.  
  
"Look, I gotta go, Sora. But…uh…do you think you could bake another batch of those cookies that you…"  
  
"Of course, Matt. Say no more. I'd love to." Sora said with a smile.  
  
"Cool. I'll catch you later. And I want you to talk to Tai, all right?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded again. "I will."  
  
The two them kissed, and then Matt took his leave, smiling to himself as he turned away from Sora.  
  
"Do you whatever you want, Sora!" he called as he walked down the hall, leaving Sora somewhat uncomfortable. That quote was already starting to make a permanent mark in her brain.  
  
Sora exhaled a deep sigh, knowing what she promised to do would be in no uncertain terms easy.  
  
*********************  
  
"C'mon, guys, pick up the pace!" Tai's soccer coach bellowed.  
  
Tai was sitting on the bench, watching his teammates hustle and…well…pick up the pace.  
  
He would have felt sorry for them…that is, if he wasn't feeling sorry for himself and drowning his head in thought. Right now, he had his soccer and schoolwork, and both were enough to keep him "satisfied." It seemed that the only thing there was to keep from losing himself to his emotions was to keep busy.  
  
Sora pulled all and any books or knick-knacks from her locker, closed it, and left the school. She didn't mean to exit through the back doors, but it was one of those subconscious or subliminal things. She only realized what she did when she heard people shouting and running along the soccer field. And far away, she saw Tai, in his soccer jersey, sitting on the bench, faced towards her. The two of them might as well have been worlds apart, considering the way things were going between them right now.  
  
Tai and Sora immediately saw each other, and locked eyes, even from so far away. Tai had an expectant look on his face, as if he'd just asked her a huge question, and was expecting a quick answer. Sora put on a face that Tai recognized. She had that partly sad, somewhat shameful look when she had denied a certain someone to go to a certain Christmas concert with her. She kept her stare for few seconds more, then broke it off, and walked away.  
  
It was 5:00 p.m. when Tai had finally packed up his soccer gear and started to head home. He was surprised to find Sora's good friend, Jane standing outside the school entrance. It almost looked as if she was waiting for him. Tai never had many conversations with her in the past, but whenever he did, she never had anything bad to say about life or anything else, for that matter. Though she was quiet most of the time, she always had a certain wisdom, charm, cheerfulness and cute nature that always existed. It was pretty obvious that she wanted to talk to him, so Tai fulfilled her small wish.  
  
"Uh, hey there…Jane? What's up?" Tai said, trying to put his best face.  
  
"Umm…hi…" Jane began, rather shyly. In some cases, Jane was a very easy person to talk to, but her half-shyness sometimes made attempts at a thorough conversation impossible. She began to blush horribly.  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be rude," Tai said. "But if there's something you wanna say, then say it. I'm in a bit of a rush, and I have a lot of things on my mind weighing me down. So spit it out."  
  
Tai quickly started riding on a guilt trip. Not just because of his words, but also because of the shy (and almost sad) look on her face. The look on her face struck Tai nostalgically. For the second time today, a girl's face reminded him of last year's Christmas concert. "I'm sorry, Jane…I just…" but Tai was at a loss for words.  
  
"Look…I know…I know I don't have much of a right to ask you, but…i-it's been on my-my mind…for a while."  
  
"Go on." Tai nodded and urged.  
  
"Well…are you…b-busy this weekend? Well, that is to say…I mean…I'm don't mind if you are…just curious."  
  
"Uh, no. Why?"  
  
"I…uh…I was sorta, kinda, maybe…ho-hoping that perhaps you and I could…go see a movie or something?"  
  
Tai was quite shocked, to say the least. He never really perceived Jane as the dating type. Granted, she WAS attractive…but her shyness and nervousness usually got in the way of boys asking her out on dates. So she hadn't had much luck with men. Neither did her friends. Mieko for obvious reasons, and now Sora.  
  
Tai wasn't sure what to say at first. Naturally, he was still pretty hung up on Sora, but now even the smallest possibility of the two of them getting together seemed nearly crushed. For some reason, he never thought that other girls would ask him out. He wondered what it was like for Matt, when hoards of girls would continuously leave messages on his answering machine. But Tai was soon brought back to reality by Jane's urgings.  
  
"Tai? Tai?"  
  
"Huh?!? Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No…I am. I guess it was a really stupid idea to ask you, huh? Umm…just forget I said anything. Sorry I wasted your time, I'll…leave you alone now," she finished in a meek, sad voice. Jane felt pretty stupid inside.  
  
But Tai wasn't about to act heartless. "No, wait!" he called. Jane slowly turned her head towards him.  
  
"It's not that, Jane. I really think you're a nice girl…it's just…well, I'm kinda in a conflict with Sora right now, and…"  
  
"Oh…Sora, huh…I see…"  
  
"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't go out with you!" Tai sputtered.  
  
"Oh…!"  
  
"I…just need a little time to think, that's all!"  
  
"Good enough!" exclaimed Jane, in a noticeably happier tone. "Take all the time you need! I…know you're kind of in a bind right now…so…"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Umm, ok…I…I'll call to you later ok ?" she asked bashfully.  
  
"Sure," Tai replied with a small, yet sincere smile.  
  
*****************  
  
As a younger boy, Tai was always told that "some fresh air will do you good." So far, it didn't seem that the fresh air was living up to its promised potential. Maybe some better scenery would've done the trick, but somehow Tai seriously doubted it.  
  
For the next few days, Tai tried taking walks around Odaiba after school before coming home. Tai's head would sometimes get clearer each time around, but he still felt like nothing could ever plug up the growing hole in his once big heart.  
  
He stopped to glance at shop windows, couples, and street signs, but his brain was preoccupied with other thoughts. Tai then resumed walking. An object next to (but not in) his path presented itself. A park bench to sit and rest on. Even though he didn't feel sleepy, he slowly lied down on the bench, his face pointing towards the sky. He closed his eyes. Normally Tai had proper manners when it came to interacting with people. But considering how he was feeling nowadays, he didn't care at all if someone wanted to occupy a place on the bench. Immediately becoming lost in thought, he hardly heard the sound of footsteps unintentionally approaching him.  
  
Sora was walking home, a bag of groceries in hand. It was by request from her boyfriend that she bake for him another batch of those wonderful, delicious cookies she'd prepared for him last Christmas, before his concert. She smiled, remembering the thought of how much he liked them. She laughed when he "accidentally" wolfed them down after realizing how tasty the first few were. Well…that and the fact that he hadn't eaten much that day. Surprisingly, she somehow managed to get a few cookies from the box to Gabumon. Thankfully Gabumon had slightly better manners than his human partner did. Sora giggled at the memory.  
  
Unfortunately, her next few moments would not be filled with such humor. Sora stopped in her tracks upon what she saw. It was Tai resting – or maybe sleeping – on a nearby bench. She desperately wanted to apologize for what had occurred a few days earlier. And what she had said to him! She had openly shouted and insulted him over his depression concerning her and Matt's relationship. She had felt very guilty over her reaction, and cursed herself for her inappropriate outburst.  
  
This was a good chance to make up with him, but suddenly two different voices were citing their opinions on how to proceed. Her head was telling her to walk on and let Tai come to her; have him apologize. But her heart knew that it was she who was wrong and should apologize – effective immediately. Sora was a smart girl, and always tried to do the right thing. She now knew perfectly well what to do. Nervously and very quietly, hopefully without a sound, she approached him…  
  
…and casually passed by. She felt like there was some outside power, forcing her out of his presence. She desperately wanted to turn back, but somehow…she just couldn't. This was extremely frustrating, and she was about ready to scream. One single thought resulted from the current situation…  
  
…"I just can't do this." And with that, she silently, painfully, and unwillingly walked on.  
  
Sora had been successful in not alerting Tai to her presence. Though awake, his eyes remained closed and he hadn't heard Sora's footsteps the whole time. His face turned to slight anger, and he spoke once and only once…  
  
"Nice to see you, too."  
  
  
  
NOT THE END…  
  
  
  
Well, things have certainly seem to have gotten worse for our friend Tai! Don't worry, in the next chapter or two, I'll try to cut him a break, but I'm not making any promises! I'm not exactly sure where to go from here, so you readers keep doing your thing while I try to think up the next chapter, okay? Thanx, people! You truly are the best! 


	8. Reluctant Acceptances

Disclaimer: Who here owns Digimon? Raise your hand and scream, "I do! I do!" (Yeah, right.)  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Sora yelled as she stepped through the door of her home.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled back.  
  
Sora hung her coat on the coat rack and brought her bag of groceries into the kitchen. Her mother was washing and wiping the kitchen counters. Sora put down her bag on the counter.  
  
"Sora! I just finished polishing the counter and now you waltz in here and dump your stuff on it!" she exclaimed half-serious, half-jokingly. Sora's mother began to giggle.  
  
Sora started to laugh a little too, but ceased when her thoughts drifted back to her "encounter" with Tai.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi noticed her daughter's behavior, and decided to ask. "What's wrong, dear?"  
  
"It's nothing...just...Tai..."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Sora had told her mom about what had happened in the past few days, and her mother did her best to console her daughter. Unfortunately, Sora had continued to remain uneasy.  
  
"Oh Mom, I'm so confused inside! Tai and I used to be the best of the best of friends! What's happened between us?! I can't bring myself to utter even three words to him!"  
  
"I think it's YOU that's come between things, Sora!" her mother said, now in a partially scolding tone.  
  
"Huh??? Whaddya mean???" Sora almost screeched.  
  
"The way I've heard it, Tai's nervously been trying to reach out to you, and you just insult him, ignore him, or do something equally dreadful!"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Oh.just some teenage wolf that contacted me over the phone."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, understanding. "Mom, it's not like that. Me and Tai- "  
  
"Sora, how did you feel after all your failed attempts to make Tai notice you?" Sora's mom said, cutting her off.  
  
She thought for a second, trying to remember. "I felt...angry. Really angry."  
  
"And remember when you told me that even while you were dating Matt, you've been carrying a certain anger inside you?"  
  
"Uh...y-yes."  
  
"What kind of anger was that?"  
  
"It was...the same..."  
  
"Is it possible that you're still mad at him for ignoring you?"  
  
"I...I don't know. Mom, Matt said to me today 'Do whatever you want.'...do you know what he meant by that?" Sora asked.  
  
"It means just how it sounds, honey. He's telling you to do what you feel is the right thing.in your heart."  
  
"And live with the consequences, as well." Sora added, remembering well what Matt has said.  
  
"Look, Sora...Matt was just...oh..." Sora's mother quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and did her best not to laugh.  
  
"What?!?" Sora asked, getting annoyed. "Matt was just what???"  
  
"Nothing.I mean.hopefully you'll figure it out soon enough." She walked out of the kitchen, continuing to laugh as quietly as she could.  
  
"Oh, whatever!" Sora snapped.  
  
She quickly went into her room, slammed the door, and lied down on her bed. She sighed while staring at the ceiling. In her mind, Tai's face briefly flashed onto the ceiling. Sora shook her head and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Boy, I'm more tired than I thought," she muttered.  
  
Dropping her head back down onto the soft pillow, she decided to just let her mind drift. She looked at her digital clock just before her vision started to blur. The clock read 4:45p.m. She listened to her own breaths as she fell asleep...  
  
  
  
...Tai sat down by the movie theater with an empty popcorn cup in his hand. People passed by without even granting him a glance. And the fact that he was dressed in raggedy clothes begging for money didn't help. A limousine pulled by near the theater, and two rich-looking, well-dressed people stepped out. Tai looked up almost apathetically. His couldn't believe whom he saw. "S...Sora?"  
  
"Hmm?" The lady looked down at the down at the homeless person who called to her. Sora felt absolutely nothing but disgust as she laid eyes on him. "Please leave me alone, you bum!"  
  
Her husband Matt was a little more sympathetic as he reached for some money in his pocket.  
  
"Please, honey! You don't need to be cruel! Here you go, sir!" Tai barely noticed Matt dropping some change into his cup.  
  
His eyes were fixed on Sora.  
  
"Sora, it's me! Tai!" he exclaimed. "Don't you recognize me?!?"  
  
"I've never seen you before, and I hope I never have to see you again!" she snapped.  
  
She then continued walking into the theater, but not before spitting on Tai. Tai looked on with wonder and a world of hurt as he watched the two of then pass by. He kept shouting, but it was like shouting at a wall.  
  
"Sora, don't you remember me? Come back! I love you!!!"  
  
  
  
"NO, TAI!!!"  
  
Sora sat up immediately sat up in bed, with a nervous sweat covering her forehead.  
  
She sighed, relieved that it was just a crazy, stupid dream. She wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her digital clock now read 7:10 p.m. Sora got up and looked out her bedroom doorway.  
  
"Mom? Mom?" she called. But her mother was nowhere to be found. Her eye quickly caught the note taped to her door. She pulled it off to read it.  
  
  
  
Sora, I had some business to take care at the store and some errands to run. I'll be back late, but I left you some dinner in the fridge in case you get hungry. Love you, Mom.  
  
  
  
Sora walked back into her room, the note already out of her mind. Thinking of her nonexistent contact with Tai, as well as her dream, she decided to finally listen to her heart, and not her head. She slowly picked up the receiver, and dialed the Kamiya's number, which she knew by heart. As a little girl, she called up Tai almost every day to chat. It seemed like yesterday that the two of them were best friends, who knew each other inside and out. At the same time, it seemed like so long ago, like memories from a past life...  
  
The phone started to ring...once...twice...thr-  
  
"Hello?" said a female voice. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Umm, hi!" Sora stammered into the receiver.  
  
"Oh hello, Sora dear! It seems like ages since we've heard from you!" chirped Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
That makes two of us, she thought. "Uh.yeah. Anyway...i-is Tai there?"  
  
"Umm, no. He went out with his dad to pick up some groceries."  
  
"I see...uh, is Kari there?"  
  
"I think so, hold on..." Mrs. Kamiya saw Kari watching television, her back to her mom. She could just barely see the back of her head peeking over the top of the couch.  
  
"Kari!" she called. "Sora's on the-"  
  
Kari shook her head quickly.  
  
"Umm, she doesn't seem to be around right now. But I'll tell her you called, though." Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
"I understand," Sora said. "Thank you, Mrs. Kamiya."  
  
"My pleasure, sweetie. Call again soon."  
  
"I'll try, and take care. Bye!" Sora hung up, but she knew that Kari was there.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya hung up, but was confused, knowing that her daughter and Sora were (supposed to be) good friends. But her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door.  
  
"We're back!" Tai yelled, two bags of groceries in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Tai.Sora called just a minute ago, right before you came in," Mrs. Kamiya noted.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Tai said in a slightly low voice. "What did she want?"  
  
"She didn't say, but she wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Hmm..." Tai sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari was still seated on the couch with her arms crossed and an angry face to match at the sound of Sora's name.  
  
****************  
  
Sora could sense that Kari was there, but she also knew that Kari was pretty close to her brother Tai. So it would only make sense that she wouldn't want to talk, either.  
  
Sora picked up her little date book in which she kept track of important events during the week. She gasped upon what she wrote for Saturday, marked with the outline of a red heart. She quickly dropped her notebook, picked up the phone receiver, and dialed furiously.  
  
*RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*  
  
"Hey Matt, could you get that?" Mr. Ishida yelled across the room.  
  
"Uh...sure, as soon as I can find it," Matt responded, carefully putting down his guitar.  
  
Just great, where did Dad put the portable phone THIS time, he thought. With all the dirty laundry lying around, it was a struggle to find ANYTHING.  
  
Matt finally found the phone, partially hidden under a few dirty pairs of "don't-need-to-say-it". Matt growled, groaned, and pressed the "TALK" button.  
  
"Hello?! Who is it!?!?" he nearly bellowed.  
  
Jerking her head away, Sora tried to put a good 36 inches between her ear and the phone upon Matt's response, and timidly tried to answer.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Sora, is that you? Sorry for yelling, it wasn't directed at you."  
  
"Who were you shouting at then?"  
  
"Oh...just a small argument with some dirty laundry.a mere nothing."  
  
"Yeeeeeaaaaah...okay...um, anyway Matt, I was calling you about Saturday."  
  
"Saturday?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, remember...the dance?"  
  
Matt smacked his forehead. "Oh, geez.I almost forgot! Ahh, but..."  
  
"But what?" asked Sora impatiently.  
  
"I thought I told you that I didn't want us getting together until..."  
  
"Yeah, I remember what you said, but you promised me that we'd go together, no matter what...!"  
  
"But Sora..."  
  
"No buts, Matt! Don't try to weasel out of this one! You promised!"  
  
Matt sighed. "Rrrgh...all right, Sora. You win. We'll go."  
  
"Thanks, Matt. You'll a doll." Sora (sort of) tried to hide her enthusiasm, but it was pretty hard.  
  
"You're always welcome, Sora," said Matt in a kinder tone. "Bye."  
  
"Bye. Love you," she replied, sweetly.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Matt sighed again as he hung up.  
  
"Something wrong, son?" Mr. Ishida asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yeah...a lot of things," Matt replied.  
  
"Well...don't let your personal problems eat you up, okay?"  
  
"Y'know, I just recently figured out something," he said in a voice sounding full of wisdom. "The only person who can start a change right now is me."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked his dad, glancing up from his newspaper.  
  
"I've gotta set things right for my friends...and I know what I have to do now to get everything rolling."  
  
Matt sighed again and walked into his room, leaving his dad more confused than ever.  
  
*********************  
  
The next day was pretty ordinary like all the other days. Of course, you just might mutter otherwise if you're name wasn't Tai Kamiya. He had to admit he was starting to enjoy the walks. It wasn't at all similar to jogging. Sure, one could think while jogging, but it just wouldn't be the same. This was something special that Tai unexpectedly created, and it provided time to think about anything and everything.  
  
But his ideas screeched to a halt when a sharp pain made its debut in his throat. Tai's legs refused to move due to the unpleasant sensation. However, Tai paid attention in health class, hence he was capable of identifying the feeling as...thirst.  
  
Tai turned his head looking for a place that sold (cheap) drinks. Unfortunately, he wasn't anywhere near Miyako "YOLEI" Inoue's convenient store. It was a minor setback, for Tai spied one of those coffee/cappuccino restaurants across the street.  
  
Tai entered the building, but immediately felt slightly out of place, as this was more of a shop for those brainy or philosophic types. Tai slowly walked forward, and was greeted by the cheerful face of the cute girl at the counter.  
  
"What'll it be, cutie?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh...just give me a vanilla latte, pleas..." he answered almost meekly.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Tai sighed as he sat down on the stool in front of the counter, and began once again thinking about the past few days and his recent episode with Sora. He unconsciously reached into the pocket of his green school jacket for some money, and softly placed it on the counter.  
  
"Here ya go, cutie!" exclaimed the girl happily.  
  
"Heh, yeah...th-thanks," replied Tai, noticing how infectious the girl's mood was.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong, huh?" she said realizing Tai's glum face. "What's with all the 'gloom 'n doom'?"  
  
"Well...no offense, but I'd rather not talk about-"  
  
"I've seen that look before," she interrupted. "...lemme guess...girl trouble, right?"  
  
Tai was a little surprised at how unexpectedly sharp she seemed.  
  
"Well...yeah, but it's kinda complicated. SHE...well...she's a very special girl."  
  
"I see...well, I won't pry, hon. You just make sure to keep your chin up, okay?"  
  
"I will. Promise," he said, trying to put on his best (fake) smile.  
  
"You better," replied the girl, also with a smile. And having said that, she left to tend to other customers.  
  
Tai pondered over the girl's words. Maybe she was right. He should keep his chin up, otherwise he risked dragging everyone else into the state of thought he seemed to be trapped in. Tai really wished he could go back to the person he used to be, since the "new" him didn't seem to raking up points with anyone. His old self was the more popular (and favorable) character, the good 'ol, courageous, loveable-  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Huh?" Tai whipped his head around to see who was calling his name, but he didn't recognize anyone standing around in the coffee shop. That's when someone tapped him on the back, causing Tai to turn his whole body around to face-  
  
"Joe! Hey there!" Tai said with a genuine smile for once. Joe Kido returned the gesture and the two shook hands.  
  
"Joe, what're you doing here?!" he asked, as the two friends sat down.  
  
"I come here all the time, but this visit must be your first, huh?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah."  
  
"What's wrong, Tai? You've never been one to be at a loss for words."  
  
Tai really didn't want to go into explaining all the craziness that occurred over the past few days, but if he couldn't talk to "Ol' Reliable", who could he talk to? Joe took a seat next to him at the counter.  
  
"Hey, Joe!" said another familiar voice that made Tai's ears perk up.  
  
Joe turned his head to face the person. "Ah! Jane!"  
  
Jane had on her usual small, shy, yet cute smile. "Hey there! Here're those notes I borrowed! I really needed to copy those down! Thanks, you're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Happy to lend a hand," he said calmly and casually, taking back the notes.  
  
"Of course...oh...hi there, Tai..." she said, starting to blush.  
  
"Uhh...hey," Tai replied. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai," Joe began. "A few days a week she takes some of her classes at my school."  
  
"Umm...so, uhh, have you thought about IT?" Jane asked to Tai, who knew very well what she was referring to.  
  
"Well...uh...I..."  
  
"Oh, geez...look at the time!" Jane stammered. "Look, Joe...I, uh...gotta go, so I'll see you both tomorrow! Bye!" Jane then quickly exited the coffeehouse, a cup of coffee or something in hand. Joe scratched his head.  
  
"Okay, Tai, what exactly is going on with the two of you?!?"  
  
"It's a long story, Joe."  
  
"Hey, I've got some time, so let's walk and talk," said Joe, getting up from his seat.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everything came out. Joe listened closely as Tai talked about his problems with Sora, the encounter with Cherrymon, and Jane's offer.  
  
"Well..." Joe started, throwing his empty cup away, "I've heard a lot of extraordinary stories before, but this definitely goes on my 'Top Ten'."  
  
"So, uhh...whaddya think I should do, Joe?"  
  
Joe paused and scratched his head again.  
  
"This is quite a predicament you're in, Tai," he noted.  
  
"Boy, detective school wasn't wasted on you, was it?" he muttered. "Look, do you have any advice or not?"  
  
"Well, I've got a suggestion, but you may not like it."  
  
"Hey at this point, I may as well take advice from Devimon. Shoot."  
  
"I was thinking..." Joe took a deep breath. "...maybe you should go out with Jane."  
  
Tai stared at Joe wide-eyed. Most of the Digidestined knew that Tai and Sora had always been extremely close friends, and assumed that two would maybe one day...  
  
...but that's not the way the world works, correct? Happy endings aren't always the conclusion. Life isn't fair or convenient, as proved last Christmas. Tai tried to shake the thought out his head and quickly focused himself back at Joe.  
  
"But...but why?"  
  
"Well, Jane's a sweet, intelligent, polite and responsible girl...and she likes you."  
  
"That's not what I mean and you know it," Tai said firmly.  
  
"You mean she's not SORA," Joe replied in an equally firm voice.  
  
Tai was struck by his words, and they began to sink in. Joe was right. What was he going to do, wait patiently until Sora ran into his arms? Tai shook his head sadly at the possibility, which regrettably had been decayed into a far off dream.  
  
Joe shook his head at Tai.  
  
"Look, I know how you feel about Sora, but she has Matt now. You're still young, so you have other opportunities to be happy. But keep in mind.life is short. You have another chance to be with a trustworthy 'someone else', besides Sora. Someone in my opinion who's also a very special girl. You may have lost you chance with Sora, but not with Jane, Tai. It's not exactly the best idea to pass a chance like this one up again. Think about it."  
  
The dark blue-haired teen then quickly looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, I gotta get back to my after-school classes. Nice talking with you, Tai."  
  
Tai smiled again and nodded.  
  
"You too. I'll think about what you said, Joe. See ya later," he finished with a wave.  
  
"Later!" Joe yelled, also waving as he ran across the street.  
  
"See ya..."  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
  
  
"Mom, the phone's ringing!" Jane yelled from her room, studying.  
  
"I'll get it, dear!" Jane's mother yelled back. But as part of her routine, she checked the caller identification machine.  
  
"Hmmm...Kamiya residence...I don't know anyone by that name..."  
  
But Jane's ears heard her mom, and she quickly responded before her mother could pick up the receiver.  
  
"Mom! I got it! I think it's for me!"  
  
"Okay, sweetie!"  
  
Jane reached from her bed where she was studying for the portable phone lying on her small desk. She wedged it between ear and shoulder while she reviewed the notes she copied from Joe.  
  
"Hello? Tai, is that you?"  
  
"Y-yeah, uhh...hi there, Jane."  
  
"Oh, hey there. What's up?"  
  
Normally, Jane would've answered rather shyly, but she was somewhat preoccupied, given the fact that she was reviewing her study sheets.  
  
"So, uh...what're you up to?" Tai asked, surprised by her change in tone, compared to his previous encounters with her. He hoped that she didn't suffer from tremendous mood swings.  
  
"Not much, really. Just looking over those notes I took down, thanks to Joe. Anything else you wanna ask?"  
  
Jane's cheeks immediately began to flush, her heart pounded, her thoughts stopped short of completion, her eyes widened, her lips opened into an open- mouth smile, and she gasped upon the next few words spoken from Tai's voice...  
  
"Umm...Jane...about your offer to go see that movie together..."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ahhhhh!!!!! I FINALLY completed this damn chapter! It's been sooooo difficult with my new college semester starting up to continue writing/typing, but I kept thinking about you fans who wanted to know what was going to happen next in my fanfic, so I worked long and hard at it, and now it's done! Well, PLEASE read this new chapter and review it! As for the next chapter, I can tell you this much...it's DATING time for the characters! On separate dates, Matt comes to a decision, Sora comes to a realization, and both Tai and Jane discover something important about themselves! The end of the next chapter will leave you breathless! (Well, probably not, so just PRETEND to be surprised.) Well, nothing much left to say except TTFN, tah-tah for now! 


	9. The Dance Begins...

Disclaimer #1: You'd think after all this time I'd own Digimon, right? WRONGO!!!  
  
Disclaimer #2: I don't own the song and lyrics in this chapter, as well. (That's right...this is a SONGFIC CHAPTER!!! OH, NOOOOOOO!!!!!)  
  
So...just try to grin and bear it, okay?  
  
THE STORY THUS FAR.  
  
Due to the somewhat steady relationship between Sora Takenouchi and Matt Ishida, their friend, Tai Kamiya , leader of the Digidestined, began to sink further and further into a pool of depression. To make matters worse, a rift started to form between Sora and Tai, the best friends of best friends. Matt, sensing the growing urgency of the situation, canceled all get-togethers with his girlfriend (not including the big dance on Saturday). Tai received something of a shock when he got asked on a date by Sora's good, shy buddy, Jane. But at steady urgings by his pal Joe Kido, Tai accepted the painful status between him and Sora and reluctantly accepted Jane's offer.  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 8  
  
  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"Just a minute!" said a cheerful voice coming to the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a semi-well dressed Tai Kamiya. "Hi, you must be Tai Kamiya, Jane's date!"  
  
"Uhh, yeah...and you're Mrs. Cooper, Jane's mom, right?" Tai said rather nervously.  
  
"Correctamundo!" she replied, a little too cheerfully. "Jane, your date's here!"  
  
"Coming, Mom!" she called back. A few seconds later, Jane stepped out of her bedroom, dressed in a simple, but pretty black dress. She gave Tai a sweet, shy, cute smile as another blush sneaked into her cheeks. Tai smiled and blushed a little too, not just from realizing how pretty she really was, but because her moods could be often infectious.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Fortunately, Jane's mom didn't particularly favor silence and decided to break it. "Well, you two crazy kids gotta get movin' or you'll miss the movie, right?"  
  
Jane was the first to break out of their trance. "Oh...r-right! Let's get going, Tai!"  
  
"Uhh...yeah! Don't wanna be late for anything! Let's get outta here!"  
  
Mrs. Cooper rushed the two out the door quickly, but not before kissing her daughter goodbye on the forehead. "Not too late, sweetheart, okay?"  
  
"I understand, Mom. Bye!"  
  
Her mother waved to them as got further away from the house.  
  
Tai "laughed" as they walked. "Your mom's...uhh...very...interesting."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jane replied. "She can be a little...'funny' at times."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I forgot to mention how nice you look."  
  
"Aww, that's okay...so did I."  
  
The two of them giggled, and Tai started to realize that maybe this date would work out after all.  
  
*********************  
  
Another knock, this time at the Takenouchi's home, made its way into a pair of ears.  
  
"That's for me, Mom!" Sora yelled as she half-ran to the door. Her eyes confirmed her suspicions as she peered through the tiny hole embedded in the door. It was Matt with a small bouquet of flowers in hand. No doubt they were for her.  
  
"Hi, Matt!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Hey, Sora," he said with a half-smile. Before he could say anything else, Sora threw her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and gave him a deep kiss. For a few seconds, Matt honestly had trouble breathing.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Sora turned her head and saw her mom wearing a lopsided grin. Sora wasn't too sure what to say. Matt gasped, but not because of Mrs. Takenouchi's interruption.  
  
Thankfully, Mrs. Takenouchi started to laugh (in a "motherly" way) and shooed them out the door.  
  
"You two have fun at the dance, y'hear?"  
  
"We will, I promise," Sora replied with gladness in her voice.  
  
"Sora," Matt said as they walked to the school. "You do know that my band's gonna be providing some of the music for the dance, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know. Just save a slow dance for me, okay?"  
  
"Always, girl," he said with the mark of true friendship in his voice.  
  
*********************  
  
"Geez," Jane whispered to Tai during the movie. "Where do they come up with this stuff? It's trash!"  
  
"I dunno," he replied with popcorn in his mouth. "It looked okay in the commercial."  
  
"Nah, ALL the movie ads make it look okay."  
  
"Well, you wanna get outta here then?" Tai asked sincerely.  
  
"Please," she said, slightly annoyed by the obnoxious, terrible, low-budget movie.  
  
"Well, where to now?" Tai asked once they exited the theater.  
  
"We could go to the school dance." Jane began, but she quickly covered her mouth. It was too late, she'd already said way too much. "Oh, I am SO sorry!" she desperately apologized. Tai put a comforting hand on her shoulder, unconsciously and unintentionally reenacting a scene familiar only to Tai.  
  
"Jane...it's okay," Tai responded, just like from last Christmas.  
  
"No it's not. I...I really like, you Tai, and the last thing I wanted to do was..."  
  
"Jane, it's all right. Sora and I just...have some things we need to work out. Really. Let's do something else, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Tai. Anyway...I know of a pretty good dance club around here. They play really awesome music. How about it?"  
  
"Uhh...all right, but I gotta warn you...I don't dance very well. I'm a little clumsy."  
  
"What a coincidence," said Jane with yet another smile. "So am I."  
  
Tai slowly began to smile too as they held hands, making their way to their destination.  
  
**********************  
  
"Well, we're here!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"Man, look at all the people!" said Matt, already starting to enjoy the feel of the dance. "Well, what's first? Some punch to drink or do you wanna go straight to the dance floor?"  
  
"Let's dance, please!" Sora almost begged.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
But before they could dance, a voice stopped them. It was Mieko.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds! What are you two up to, huh?"  
  
"Well...this is a dance, Mieko," noted Sora.  
  
"You actually have a date?!?" asked Matt.  
  
"Hey! Be nice!" she pouted. Matt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm just checkin' to see if there's anybody's date I can snatch!" she excitedly hissed. Matt took a couple of steps backward. Mieko saw what he was he was doing, but just laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Matty boy! I'm not the kind to steal a date from my friends!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"Positive!" she assured him. "Besides, you're not my type," she finished rather smoothly.  
  
Matt was almost hurt. Ironically, boy-crazy Mieko just didn't seem to find Matt terribly attractive. She was quite possibly one of the few girls in the school who didn't chase him around. Matt was grateful for that part of her personality.  
  
As Mieko turned to leave, she reminded Matt that.  
  
Sora became very curious as Mieko whispered something in Matt's ear. Matt groaned and then "hmph"-ed as Mieko casually walked away with a content smile on her face.  
  
"So what was all that about?" Sora asked as they walked into the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Uhh." Matt was clearly reluctant to answer. "Well, uh, I...during study hall she made a bet with me that she could hit the teacher with a spit ball. She put some loose change on the line. I wanted to do the same, but she already had other plans in mind."  
  
"Like what? A date?!?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"N-no...I, uh, in a moment of weakness I said that she could sing at the dance...with backup from my band."  
  
"Oh, I see!" Sora gave off a laugh that Matt could tell was fake. She then grabbed her boyfriend by the neck, but for a different reason this time. "Are you suicidal!?" she almost yelled.  
  
"C'mon, just give her the benefit of the doubt," Matt tried to reason.  
  
"No way! Have you ever listened to her during chorus class?!? She got kicked out TWICE!!!"  
  
"It's not like that...she, uh...well, a while back, she decided to record a song or two with my band just for the fun of it. And surprisingly, she wasn't too bad. Her voice was actually pretty decent."  
  
"You MUST be joking."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sora. If she ends up blowing up the windows and ending this thing a little prematurely, then at least we got to dance, even if it was just for a bit."  
  
Sora nodded and continued to dance, but wasn't so sure about Mieko as Matt was.  
  
*********************  
  
"Whew, what a dance! I gotta take a break, Jane!" Tai said laughing.  
  
"Heh, me too!" Jane replied, giggling.  
  
"Both were partially out of breath from dancing, but at least the two of them were having fun now.  
  
They sat down at an empty table to talk. "Hey, Tai...I don't think you were being completely honest with me about your dancing clumsiness."  
  
"Believe me, the feeling is mutual."  
  
Jane leaned over the table and locked her eyes with Tai.  
  
"Is that the only feeling that's mutual?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Uhh...w-what do you-"  
  
"I think you know exactly what I mean, Tai. And I need to know if I'm wasting my time."  
  
Tai couldn't think of an appropriate response.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Tai sighed. "Let's just take this slowly and see what happens, all right?"  
  
Jane flashed a small smile towards him. "Okay," she sweetly whispered. Tai exhaled heavily and wiped his forehead. Jane could tell that he was still kind of nervous and uncertain about things, so she backed down. Besides, it probably wasn't a smart idea to pry, ESPECIALLY on a first date. "Hey, what'll it be?" asked an approaching waitress, pulling out a small pad and pencil.  
  
"Umm, I'll have a root beer, please," Tai replied.  
  
"Yeah, me too," added Jane.  
  
"You got it!" Jane pulled on the waitress's arm before she could leave. Taking a small music cassette out of her purse, Jane placed it in the waitress's hand and winked. The waitress winked back and tore what looked like some sort of small ticket off of a group of tickets hanging from her belt. Jane happily took the ticket and put it in her pocket.  
  
"What's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well," Jane began to explain, "Most of the songs played are requests from people. If they don't have the song you want, then you can sometimes bring your own tapes in and they'll play them for you."  
  
"And what's that little ticket you got?"  
  
"Well, y'see that little counter up there? When the number matches the number on your ticket, that's when your song will be played!"  
  
"Cool!" Tai remarked.  
  
"Mm-hm," she nodded in her own, cute way.  
  
The waitress immediately returned with their drinks, and set them down on their table.  
  
"Thanks," Jane responded to the waitress, pulling out some money to pay for the root beer.  
  
"Well," Tai started, "Here's to our first...date."  
  
"Agreed," Jane said firmly. With that, they gently "clinked" their bottles against the other, and drank. During the few seconds the cool root beer went down their throats, the two once again locked eyes. Tai began to notice Jane's pretty hair and cute eyes.  
  
*********************  
  
Matt finished strumming some fresh tunes on his guitar, whipped some hair out of his face, and flashed his "trademark" smile to the crowd. Everyone applauded and cheered, especially the girls. (No surprise there, though.)  
  
Matt pulled the microphone closer to his mouth and spoke. "Well, it's been great, but me and my buddies have our own dates to attend to. So...the DJ'll play some music for you, and we'll start again later after we get some dancing done. Thanks."  
  
"Guys..." Matt signaled for his band members to "take five" and they did so, removing their instruments and going their separate ways. Matt hopped off the stage and took Sora by her hands. "So...how was I?"  
  
"You were perfect," she said lovingly, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thanks. I only wish I felt perfect."  
  
"Nobody is. That's part of what makes us human."  
  
"I appreciate the sentiment, Sora. So, what's next?"  
  
"What's next is that you and I are gonna dance 'til we drop!"  
  
"Really?" Matt asked with a partial puzzled look.  
  
"Well, at the very least I'm determined to have some fun!"  
  
"I can live with that. Hold on." Matt walked over to where to the disc jockey was, and Sora was a little surprised to see HIM at the table. It was...  
  
"T.K.!" Sora exclaimed with a smile. "Hey there!"  
  
"Yo! Bro!" Matt had to yell since his younger brother, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi had some thick and heavy headphones on.  
  
T.K. turned his head, and smiled upon the sight of his big brother. "Hey, Matt!" he responded, taking off the headphones.  
  
"T.K., you're the DJ?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yep...me and...hold on..." T.K. briefly ducked under the table. Sora and Matt couldn't see anything because the table was covered by a long cloth. T.K. rose holding another kid who was sleeping.  
  
"Me and THIS," he finally finished. Sora didn't recognize him at first, but the goggles (originally Tai's) quickly gave his identity away. It was none other than the "courageous" Daisuke "DAVIS" Motimiya.  
  
Davis shook his head and quickly broke out of his sleep.  
  
"Davis, I know you're bored, but try to remember...we're getting PAID for this!" T.K. scolded.  
  
"Oh...sorry...heh, heh," he said sheepishly.  
  
T.K. smacked his forehead, but tried to keep cool as he turned back to his brother. "So, what can I do for you two lovebirds?"  
  
"Uh, here." Matt handed a CD to T.K. "Play this, willya?"  
  
T.K. took it and looked at the label, smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
As Sora and Matt headed back to the dance floor, Tai's sister, Kari casually walked over to where T.K. and Davis were.  
  
"Hey, Kari," they both politely greeted.  
  
"Hi, guys...umm, T.K.?" Kari asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm, would you...maybe wanna dance with me?"  
  
"Aww, geez...I'd love to Kari, but I gotta tend to the records n' stuff. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh...ok." Kari looked disappointed, but that was expected. The Kamiya children just didn't seem to have much luck with love these days. T.K. knew that Kari really wanted to dance with him, but he had a job to do. He quickly got an idea, but it wasn't the smartest.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Uhh, Kari...Davis here was just about to take a break, so maybe you two could dance together for this next song."  
  
"What?" asked Kari.  
  
"What?!?" asked Davis.  
  
"You heard me," T.K. replied firmly.  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Kari hissed into T.K.'s ear.  
  
"C'mon, it's just one dance. By the way, I'm playing 'your song'..."  
  
Kari looked really sad now. "But I wanted you and me to dance to that-"  
  
"We will. I promise," he whispered with a wink.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, T.K." she whispered back.  
  
"Anything for you, Kari," he finished with a smile. "You know that."  
  
Kari was smiling too, now and signaled for Davis to join him on the dance floor. Davis began to follow, but turned towards T.K. T.K. wondered what his "adversary" had to say.  
  
"Thanks," said Davis, who was smiling, as well.  
  
T.K. smiled again and the two warmly shook hands.  
  
T.K. placed Matt's CD in the player and turned it on.  
  
A somewhat upbeat song began to play. But it sounded more like some sort of remix song.  
  
A girl's voice started to sing through the speakers. T.K. recognized it as Yolei's voice.  
  
People started dancing again as this new song ran into peoples' ears...  
  
  
  
"Got a feelin' you're the one now - my heart's beating for you stronger  
  
Every day I'm dreamin' of you - what's a girl in love to do huh?  
  
Got emotions that are real and growin' - Can't seem to keep 'em from a' showin'  
  
Just want to shout out to the sky - "Please be mine!"  
  
  
  
Then Yolei's voice was joined by two others during what seemed to be the chorus.  
  
  
  
"I want someone to love - to give my everything  
  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby  
  
'Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything  
  
I just want to be with you, be with you, baby, baby, yeah."  
  
  
  
The second verse started up, sung by Kari...  
  
  
  
"Listen now to what I'm sayin' - 'cause this ain't a game I'm playin'  
  
You may think other girls are fine but boy - I'm gonna make you mine  
  
So start thinkin' in a new direction - you and I would be a total perfection (uh, huh)  
  
The cool side, now, to affection - Here ya go..."  
  
  
  
T.K. looked around and saw people dancing right and left. There was no doubt about it, this was an awesome song! T.K. found that he liked it too. He began to shake his head back and forth a bit as the chorus ran again, then heading into the third verse, however T.K. didn't recognize the singer.  
  
  
  
"Couldn't be now any clearer - all I want is for you to be nearer  
  
Closer to the heart that beats for you - Don't you know that I want-want- want ya!  
  
I need you more than the air I'm breathin' - So you better-better be believin' (uh, huh)  
  
You're the only one in this world - for this girl."  
  
  
  
Matt and Sora let the words and the music pass into their ears and through their heads, and dance with raw energy and adrenaline. Sora quickly started to sweat, but loved the rush she was getting from the beat of the song.  
  
  
  
"I want someone to love - someone to be my only love...  
  
I want someone to love - someone to be my only love..."  
  
  
  
Kari and Davis danced together pretty well, and likewise enjoyed the music. They laughed and smiled while letting their legs and feet do the work.  
  
  
  
"...someone to be my only love..."  
  
  
  
Those last few words echoed into oblivion as the song finally ended  
  
"Were those voices...?" Sora began to ask as the chorus and music repeated and faded out. "I mean...was that who I think-"  
  
"Yep," Matt interrupted, nodding. "None other than our very own Yolei Inoue and Kari Kamiya."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know they could sing! That song was really good!" Sora complemented. "But who was that third singer?"  
  
"I think you know who it was," Matt said with a wink.  
  
"Here she comes now, excuse me. Be right back." Matt quickly rushed through the crowd and back onto the stage with his band.  
  
"Excuse me everyone," he announced through a portable microphone. "For the next song, my band's gonna provide the music, but a have 'special guest' here with me tonight. Most likely, girls, your dates have been chased by her, but let's hope her singing is more admirable. May I present Mieko Chi!"  
  
Matt handed Mieko the microphone as he stepped off the stage.  
  
Almost everyone in the room knew who she was and that she'd been trying to steal peoples' dates for the last two hours or so, but the people applauded just to be polite. Had Sora been a cartoon character (Yeah, right!), her eyes would've popped out of their sockets realizing that Mieko was the third mysterious singer in the song.  
  
"Thank you, everyone," Mieko said in a serious voice for once. "And I wanna thank Matt's band - the Teenage Wolves - for this opportunity."  
  
At that same time.  
  
"Ah, number 37! That's our song! C'mon Tai!" Jane said, happily pulling Tai out of their booth.  
  
"I think you'll like this song," Jane suggested.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a (pop) song that Mieko recorded with Matt's band a while back."  
  
"She can sing?!?"  
  
"I know, it threw me for a loop, too. But she was just doing it for fun."  
  
Tai and Jane laughed, and for once, Tai felt at ease.  
  
But his attention was pulled to the speakers as the music started.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME.  
  
Tai, Jane and the others get to dance to a song from Mieko! But the song affects Sora in a way she never thought it would! Will Sora finally understand and figure out what she truly wants? Find out next time!  
  
P.S. The next chapter after this one is almost finished, and will be put out later this week! That's a promise! So keep reading and reviewing! And give me more opinion on what you think about the story or even what you think is gonna happen (or what SHOULD happen)! Well, be seein' y'all for now!  
  
P.P.S. The song "I Want Someone To Love" is from the "Lunarock" (Sailor Moon) CD. It seemed like a good song that could be used in this chapter. The next chapter will have another song, too, just thought I'd tell you. 


	10. Revelations Of Love

Disclaimer(s): I don't own the song "The Power Of Love", which actually belongs to the people who made the "LUNAROCK" CD...oh, yeah...I don't own that Digimon thing, either.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 9  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"...well, I hope you all enjoy this song," Mieko said back at the dance. "And I hope you all truly believe in the power of love."  
  
Mieko signaled to Matt's band and they began to play.  
  
Mieko's voice boomed through the speakers at the school dance and at the dance club. Her singing surprisingly sounded...professional. And for a few brief minutes, the liveliness of the two dances seemed to merge.  
  
*********************  
  
"There comes a time...when you face the toughest of fights...searching for a sign...lost in the darkest of nights..."  
  
"The wind blows so cold, standing alone...before the battle's begun...but deep in your soul, the future unfolds...as bright as the rays of the sun..."  
  
"You've got to believe - in the power of love..you've got to believe - in the power of love...the power of love..."  
  
Tai and Jane laughed as they tried to dance to the fast paced tune and the sound of Mieko's voice. Tai could swear that she was in the dance club, actually singing live. And she was...sort of.  
  
*********************  
  
Sora was amazed at Mieko's singing abilities. It looked like Mieko was pretty good at singing if she wasn't forced so hard to do so.  
  
"Blazing emotion...there's a light that flows from your heart...it's a chain reaction...and nothing will keep us apart."  
  
"Stand by my side, there's nothing to hide, together we'll fight to the end...take hold of my hand, and you'll understand...what it truly means to be friends..."  
  
"You've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love...you've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love..."  
  
"It gives meaning to each moment, it what our hearts are all made of...you've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love... (the power of love)"  
  
"The power of love..."  
  
Listening to the band's solo (instrumental) bit, Matt was pleased at how things were going, except for Sora. It's was about time for her to realize the truth very soon...  
  
Mieko focused her eyes at Matt and Sora. Matt winked at her, and she winked back. Matt danced in a way so that Sora faced her friend. As the song continued, Mieko pointed at Sora as she repeated the chorus.  
  
"You've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love...you've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love..."  
  
*********************  
  
"Jane, remind me to complement Mieko on Monday. This is a really good song!"  
  
"Then I take it you're a having a good time?"  
  
"You bet! I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!"  
  
Tai decided to save his breath for the rest of the song, and focused back on dancing, with Jane, who couldn't stop smiling.  
  
*********************  
  
"...it gives meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)...you've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love..."  
  
Sora saw Mieko looking exactly at her, and wondered why. Unbeknownst to Sora, Mieko could really get into someone's head, especially through singing. Sora wasn't sure why or how, but at that moment a giant tsunami of memories poured back into her head like a gigantic dump truck unloading a massive pile of garbage into a waste site...  
  
...uhh, let me try that again...  
  
Memories believed to be nearly forgotten poured into Sora's brain like a river. And these memories were equipped with very familiar old voices...  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey, I'm Tai!"  
  
"Umm...I'm Sora."  
  
"So-rah, huh? But, you're a gurl! I GUESS zat's s'okay...as long as you like so'ker."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Sora eyes began to widen as a realization slowly made its way through the load of memories...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Tai! Pass it to me! I'm open!"  
  
"Now's my chance to shoot, here I go!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A load of memories worth remembering forever...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"...I thought you were gonna take the shot yourself!"  
  
"Remember, there's no 'I' in 'team'! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The best of the best of the BEST of best friends...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Here, Sora. It's a new soccer ball, since your mom threw your old one out."  
  
"Oh, Tai...this is the best birthday present ever! Thank you so much!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
No two people could ever know each other as well as these two...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"But why???"  
  
"Because...I've got plenty of soccer trophies, but you...well, you made the winning shot. So you can have this one. This'll be you're very first championship soccer trophy!"  
  
"Tai...I...oh, gimme a hug, you big jerk!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Warm feelings and thoughts transmitted all the way from Courage to Love...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't worry, Sora! We'll find a way home!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right! How do you get by like this, Tai?"  
  
"You just gotta keep believing that you're strong and then you'll survive, one way or another."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
And even in times of sadness...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"Sora, stop it!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"Even if what you said is true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser Demidevimon...don't cry, Sora!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
One would always comfort the other...well...ALMOST always...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"So Sora, you goin' to the concert with anybody? Not that it matters to me...just wondering."  
  
"No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards. Eh, heh."  
  
"Oh, I see...Matt, huh?...I-it's okay..."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
But what had Sora done for him recently?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Please stop. If you would just listen..."  
  
"NO, YOU LISTEN, TAI! IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID..!"  
  
*********************  
  
A small tear escaped Sora's eye, and that's when IT finally hit her. The strange anger...was it really directed at Tai? Or herself? And why? Her mother's mysterious laughter. Matt's reluctance to be with her. And the one obvious concept that had been right under her nose the whole time. At long last the answer hit Sora like a ton of bricks. Just in time for the song to finish up.  
  
"You've got to believe (you've got to believe) - in the power of love...in the Power of Love...in the Power of Love..."  
  
*********************  
  
"That was an awesome song!" complemented Tai.  
  
"See, I told you she was good!" replied Jane. "Phew, I'm beat."  
  
"Wanna quit for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gettin' kinda tired."  
  
*********************  
  
Sora snapped back to reality with the roar, whistles, and applause to Mieko's performance. Even Matt, T.K., Kari, and Davis were clapping. Mieko bowed and pointed to Matt's band, as to indicate their contribution. Everyone clapped again for the Teenage Wolves (minus Matt). As Mieko talked and shook hands with the band, people took a break from dancing. T.K. put on a record with soft jazz music to pass the time.  
  
Matt turned to Sora, who had a shocked and stunned look on her face, like she'd discovered the meaning of life.  
  
"Sora? What's wrong?"  
  
"Matt..." she began with a VERY weird smile on her face. "I...I...I can't believe it...I just realized something absolutely horrible!"  
  
"What?!?" asked an impatient Matt.  
  
"I..." she said, almost laughing. "I...I..."  
  
"Yes???"  
  
"I LOVE TAI!!!" she shouted happily.  
  
Matt clapped his hands loudly and enthusiastically. "Boy, I was wondering when you'd figure it out!"  
  
"Yes...you...you're right! You...you told me...to do whatever I wanted."  
  
Matt nodded, as if Sora had just solved some gigantic Sherlock Holmes mystery.  
  
"So that's why you...and why mom...I get it. This is absolutely terrible! I love Tai!" she sputtered. It felt so good to say it! "Oh, but...Matt...what do we..."  
  
"Go to him, Sora. Give him the good news. And don't you worry about me...It's cool."  
  
"But you..." Sora said, feeling a little embarrassed and sad for her friend.  
  
"I love being with you, but I think Tai needs you just a little bit more."  
  
"Thanks, Matt. I'm gonna tell him first thing on Monday. He'll be so happy!"  
  
"He better be, 'cause I'm sacrificing a lot here!" he said laughing.  
  
Sora laughed too, but suddenly stopped. "So...did we just break up?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Oh, Matt...I want you to know there will ALWAYS be a place for you in my heart."  
  
"Thanks, Sora. That makes me feel a little better."  
  
Then Matt opened up his arms for one, final (loving,) hug.  
  
Sora smiled and hugged Matt warmly. As their arms connected and wrapped around each other, they closed their eyes. A single tear escaped from both of them while they hugged and sniffled somewhat sadly.  
  
"Well..." said Matt as they let go of each other. "I guess you know what you have to do."  
  
"Yeah, but first I have to apologize to Tai...then I'll tell him," she finished as another infectious smile crept into her face. She just couldn't help it. And she couldn't wait to tell him! "But how about we finish this date?"  
  
"I'd like nothing more...pal!" he laughed, playfully and softly punching Sora's arm. Sora giggled too, and gave Matt one last, soft kiss.  
  
*********************  
  
"Well, we're here!" said Tai, a back at Jane's house.  
  
"Yep." Jane replied.  
  
"I had really great time...even though the movie stunk," he noted. "So, uh...what now?"  
  
"Well, uh...this is the part in the movie where...the guy usually...kisses the girl goodnight."  
  
"Oh, yeah...I kinda forgot about that part ," he said nervously.  
  
"Look, this was our first date. But if you don't want to..."  
  
"No, no," Tai stated firmly. "You asked me if you were wasting your time, and I've been trying to think up a good answer. And you deserve one."  
  
"And what's the conclusion you came to?"  
  
"Umm...uh...well...I thought maybe, uh."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Without warning Tai gently grabbed Jane by the shoulders, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and kissed the beautiful, elegant, young girl on her soft lips. Jane was stunned, yet pleasantly surprised. At first she went wide-eyed, but she quickly realized that THIS was actually happening! Jane immediately went with the flow, closed her eyes as well, and let her lips kiss back. It felt SO good. She moaned slightly as her lips wrapped around Tai's, and a pink blush sneaked into her cheeks.  
  
Tai and Jane finally caught their breath as their lips let go of each other. They slowly opened their eyes simultaneously. Jane touched and licked her lips. All she could say was.  
  
"WOW."  
  
"Y-yeah," Tai replied. He exhaled heavily. "So...didja...FEEL anything?"  
  
Jane's face has a curious expression, as if she were trying desperately to locate the answer hidden deep inside her brain. "I...I...I can't believe it..." Jane's voice sounded like it was about to break.  
  
Tai and Jane both frowned. "Neither can I," Tai almost whispered.  
  
*********************  
  
Monday finally came.  
  
During school classes, Sora was so happy. She could barely sit still in class. Her mind was a million miles (maybe more) away, too unfocused on life. She couldn't think about anything but Tai. Her heart fluttered when she saw him in passing down the school halls. Sora kept thinking about how happy (and relieved) Tai would feel after she gave him the good news. Matt noticed the change in her behavior and tried not to laugh. Tai noticed how cheerful Sora was, too. Their date last night must've gone well, he thought.  
  
The hours seemed to go by at an agonizingly slow rate, and Sora couldn't stand it. But she knew she had to be patient. Sometimes love takes time. She thought of how she had called him "stupid" a few days before. Stupid? Tai? That was a laugh. If anyone was stupid, it was her, she thought. Stupid for not fully realizing her true feelings for him.  
  
It was 3:30 p.m., and classes were over at last. Sora quickly gathered her belongings out her locker, and raced through the halls to find Tai. He wasn't in the classrooms or outside on the soccer field. She looked out the windows, desperate to locate him. And she did. He was outside at the curb, and it looked like he was waiting to cross the street or waiting for someone. Nevertheless, Sora zoomed out the doors like a light all the way to the curb where Tai was standing. She was nearly out of breath when she arrived, but she HAD to tell him as soon as possible.  
  
Tai noticed her all too well running towards him and braced for whatever she had to say this time.  
  
"Sora? What's up?" he tried to ask in a casual voice.  
  
"Hah...hah...I...hold on." she said in a very out of breath voice. Tai gave her about a minute or so, and soon she could talk normally again.  
  
"Tai...we need to talk...I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah, so do I. Let me talk first."  
  
"No, Tai let me. This REALLY can't wait, and I have to get this off my chest no-"  
  
"Hi, Tai! Hi, Sora!" shouted a female's voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Jane!" he replied with a smile.  
  
Something about this situation seriously bothered Sora, but she remembered what she was here for.  
  
"Hey yourself, handsome," Jane said giving Tai a warm hug.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, uhh...Jane and I started dating."  
  
"WHAT...I meant...what do you mean?"  
  
"He means just that. He and I went on a date last night."  
  
"Oh...really? H-how did it go?"  
  
"Aww, it went great Sora. We both had a lot of fun, didn't we?" Tai asked Jane.  
  
"You bet we did, cutie. So...we still on for the movie tonight?"  
  
"Of course. Pick you up at seven?"  
  
"I'll be waiting," she said with a wink. "Well, I gotta get home. I'll see you later. Bye, Sora."  
  
Jane gave Tai a sweet little kiss on the cheek and went on her way.  
  
"Umm...what's going on here?" Sora asked, with a alarming sound in her voice.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you, Sora," Tai began. "I reluctantly, but finally realized that..."  
  
"That what?"  
  
"That you were right. As much as I hate to admit it, I WAS being stupid."  
  
"But Tai, you-"  
  
"I WAS jealous, Sora. And I was acting immature about it! Imagine that, moaning and groaning over you and Matt! I should've been happy for you guys!"  
  
"Matt and me-"  
  
"You two are good people and deserve each other! You made me see that I can't be a part of that."  
  
"But that's just it, I-"  
  
"No, please, Sora...let me get this out. I was being selfish about the whole thing when I should have been happy for you and Matt! And I am now! You made me see that I had to go and find someone else. And Jane could be that person. So we dated just to see if anything was possible between us. And there just might."  
  
Sora was absolutely speechless. But she had to say something. ANYTHING.  
  
"O-oh...I... I see. Well, I...um...I hope you can forgive me for everything."  
  
"Aww, Sora, there's nothing to forgive," Tai replied in a happier tone that Sora hadn't noticed during the entire conversation. "But if it puts your mind at ease, then I do. You're my best friend and nothing you do would ever make me hate you. And I'd like nothing better than for us to be friends again."  
  
"O-of course. Fr-friends right?" Sora managed to get out.  
  
"Always, Sora. Always," Tai said warmly, shaking her hand. "Oh...what did you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Oh...it can wait. It's not that important."  
  
"Uh, okay...you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well, I gotta get movin' too, so I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Tai waved to her as he crossed the street. Sora faintly did the same.  
  
"It's nothing..." she whispered.  
  
A tear fell from her eye, followed by another, and soon more and more. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Sora dropped to her knees and began to cry.  
  
"...I just love you, that's all."  
  
*********************  
  
(NOT) THE END...  
  
NEXT TIME...now that Sora has finally realized her true feelings for her best friend, Tai, she has to figure out a way to tell him! And what will she do about Jane, her school buddy? And will Mieko get a record deal instead of Matt and his Teenage Wolves? All this and more in the next chapter of "From Courage To Love"!  
  
Author's Note: Does this chapter seem short to you at all? That's because this and the last chapter were actually one huge chapter put together, but it just got too long. So I separated it into two chapters. Anyhoo, that's more than enough for now, but knowing me, I'll soon be back at this computer cutting my teeth into the next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing, my loyal fans. (Ha, ha.) 


	11. Sora's New Predicament

Disclaimer: Digimon are the champions of not being owned by anyone except the people who made the television show and concept possible.  
  
P.S. God bless them for giving life to those little critters.  
  
  
  
LAST TIME…  
  
Tai excepted Jane's offer to go out on a date to go out with her, while Matt and Sora went out on theirs. And just when Sora finally realized that she truly DID love Tai, Jane started to get comfy with him, and they grew closer. How will Sora deal with this new predicament? (Well keeping reading, schmuck!)  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 10  
  
(Wow, we're this far already?)  
  
  
  
Sora had lain down on her bed for what seemed like hours ago, thought it was probably less than that long. Every time the endless pitcher of tears from her eyes looked like it was empty, it would quickly refill and new, fresh tears would escape. Sora sadly sniffed, while the pain in her chest continued. Her lips quivered every so often, and her voice broke down into nearly awful cries and sobs of remorse and regret.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi, who had been listening outside her daughter's door, didn't have to be smart to figure out that Sora's behavior had something to do with a certain someone who went by the name Tai Kamiya. She finally decided that she had enough, and opened Sora's door.  
  
"Sora…sweetie? What's going on?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, sitting down on the side of Sora's bed.  
  
Sora sat up and faced her mother.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Sora shouted through thick, watery tears. Then she quickly buried her face in her pillow, and began to cry again.  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi knew that Sora probably wasn't exactly in Tai's good graces, or something like that. She also knew that Sora didn't mean to shout in her face, so she didn't take it personally and decided at another attempt at communication with her daughter.  
  
"Please, honey…what's wrong?" she tried again, continuing to ask in a gentle voice.  
  
Sora slowly sat up again and chose to explain this time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom…I just…it's Tai. He…he…oh, Mom I can't…!" Sora again broke down.  
  
"Easy, easy," replied Sora's mom, putting her arm around her daughter. "Now, tell me…what's going on with Tai?"  
  
Sora took a few seconds to let some more tears go and blew her nose. Doing her best to regain her composure, Sora tried to explain a possible growing relationship between her good friends Tai Kamiya and Jane Cooper.  
  
"And it's just…the moment I finally realized how I felt for him…he had to go and…I'm such an idiot!!!" she exclaimed, punching her hand on the bed.  
  
"Sora, calm down," Mrs. Takenouchi said firmly.  
  
"Calm down!?! What am I supposed to do? Just march up to him, tell him how I feel, and hope that he'll break it off with Jane???"  
  
"Do you think that's the right thing to do?"  
  
"Well…I don't know…Jane's not the kind of person who deserves that…"  
  
"But you do feel strongly for Tai?"  
  
"Of course! I…wanna be with him…oh, I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!"  
  
"Just listen to your heart, Sora. When it comes to true love, it'll lead you in the right direction."  
  
Sora sniffled again, brushed a few more tears out of her eyes, and thought over her mother's words.  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay, I'm goin' out for a while!" yelled Tai.  
  
"See you later!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled back.  
  
"Where you going, bro?" Kari asked, glancing up from a book she was reading.  
  
"Out to lunch with Matt," Tai replied. "He called and said he had something important to tell me over lunch. Later!"  
  
Kari giggled, guessing about what Matt might have to tell him. Unfortunately, she didn't know about Jane…  
  
*********************  
  
Matt looked at watch as Tai ran towards his direction.  
  
"You're late!" he complained.  
  
"Sorry, man…" Tai said scratching the back of his head. "I just took some time to smell the flowers. Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeeeeeeeeah…anyway, let's eat, I'm starving!"  
  
"So am I, Matt. So am I."  
  
They might have complained if they had fully acknowledged that the place they were entering was a fast food restaurant. But both were so hungry that they would have eaten that nasty pink stuff that comes from a digimon's…  
  
  
  
Uhh…  
  
  
  
"So what did you wanna talk to me about, Matt?" asked Tai sitting down with his lunch.  
  
"Oh yeah, uhh…well, this may or may not come as a surprise to you, but, uh…"  
  
Tai moved his face close to Matt's to make sure that whatever he heard, he would hear correctly…  
  
"Go, on…" Tai said.  
  
"I, uhh…broke…"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" yelled a voice. Tai and Matt, whipped their heads around to see the restaurant manager yelling at one of the employees.  
  
"Look what you did!!! You got suds all over that booth! Thank goodness no one was sitting there! Watch carefully next time, you numbskull!"  
  
"Y-yes, sir…" the worker sheepishly replied.  
  
"DO IT AGAIN AND YOU'RE FIRED!!!" the manger roared. The employees quickly stopped watching the manger and went back to work.  
  
"Whoa…" Tai said, amazed. "That guy's worse than Mr. Yujiko." (Remember him? From Chapter 1?)  
  
"You mean 'Mr. You Jerk-o.'" Matt joked.  
  
Tai laughed, like he used to. Matt noticed that Tai hadn't laughed like that for a long time, and something about it bothered him in the back of his mind.  
  
"But anyway, what were you gonna say?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You see, me and So-"  
  
"Hey, everybody look out the window!" a customer shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Matt and Tai said simultaneously.  
  
Everyone, ESPECIALLY Matt, was astounded by the sight outside…  
  
Tai looked outside with a wry smile.  
  
"GACK!" Matt exclaimed. Outside was a gigantic mob of girls, mostly from Tai and Matt's school. And Matt didn't have to be "The Thinker" to figure out what they wanted. Although the restaurant was two stories high, Matt could hear the girls scream for him when he appeared in the window. Somehow word had quickly gotten around that he had broke up with Sora.  
  
"Oh, no…" Matt moaned, sinking in his seat.  
  
"Your adoring fans appear to want something from you…" Tai joked. "…or maybe JUST you."  
  
Matt just groaned and sunk even further in his seat.  
  
"Funny, I haven't seen those girls cheer like that since before you got together with Sora…"  
  
YES! Sora! Matt's brain snapped back into action. Sora! That what he wanted to talk about!  
  
"Yeah! That's what I meant to talk about!" Matt nearly shouted.  
  
"Umm, well…I think you better tell me before something else interrupts you."  
  
"Well, y'see I told Sora…"  
  
"Hey, guys!" said another voice. Tai turned his head to face Iori "CODY" Hida.  
  
"Tai! Matt! Didn't expect to see you guys here! What are you-"  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!" Matt bellowed.  
  
"GAH!!!" Cody immediately made himself scarce, faster (and smarter) then a speeding bullet.  
  
"Matt, what was THAT for?!? You're acting real funny today!"  
  
Tai gave Matt a few seconds to calm down and cool off. But Matt still looked pretty stressed afterwards.  
  
"Look, Matt maybe you better tell me your big secret some other-"  
  
"TAI, I BROKE UP WITH SORA!!!"  
  
Tai went wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. "Wha…what…did you say?"  
  
"I broke up with Sora," Matt repeated.  
  
"Oh, I see…are you crazy?!?" Tai impatiently asked.  
  
"Tai, I did it for us…uh, wait a minute, that didn't come out right…"  
  
"Look, would you just kindly slow down and explain???"  
  
"I…look…I've noticed this…rift forming between you and Sora…and I knew that even while we were together, she still…always…felt something for you. And for that reason, we mutually decided to break up."  
  
"Oh…I…I don't know what to say."  
  
"Yeah, well…"  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about me. I'll get by, no problem. Ooh, I think I need another milkshake…be right back," he said, going back to the counter.  
  
Tai exhaled heavily before taking another sip of his drink. This was a lot to take in, for sure. Suddenly, another familiar voice greeted him. "Yo, Tai!"  
  
Tai eyes were greeted with the sight of T.K.  
  
"Hey, Tai! Long time no see!"  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
"May I…?" asked T.K., implying that he wanted to sit down in the same booth.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks…I saw my brother at the counter, he looked kinda funny."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"You know, I saw a gigantic group of girls outside. And I also saw Cody running away like there was no tomorrow. What's up with him?"  
  
"Uhh…that's another long story."  
  
T.K. nodded and took a bite out of his BLT sandwich. Seconds later, Matt sat down with them with another milkshake, and greeted T.K.  
  
"Uh, Matt?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I meant to ask…how are you doing…I mean after the breakup with Sora and all?"  
  
"Matt, you broke up with Sora??? The two of you looked so happy last night at the dance! When did this happen?"  
  
"That's an even longer story, T.K.," Tai noted.  
  
"Guys, guys!" Matt almost shouted, taking another sip from his milkshake. "Look, Tai…really…I'm fine, don't worry about me!"  
  
"Are you absolutely, positively SURE???"  
  
"YES!!! Don't even think twice about it! I think I'm mature enough to handle one little breakup!"  
  
  
  
Five milkshakes later…  
  
  
  
"AN' THEN…AN' THEN IT WUSH LIKKK…SHE JUS' LEF' MEEEEEE!!!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
For almost fifteen minutes T.K. and Tai had been forced to listen to Matt's "tragic loss" and it wasn't too bad until Matt actually started crying. This is DE-pressing, Tai thought.  
  
Tai and T.K. squeezed their eyes shut and covered their ears from Matt's bawling.  
  
"Man!" Tai complained. "I had no idea Matt could sob this hard!"  
  
"I had no idea someone could drown their sorrows in milkshakes!" T.K. added.  
  
"Let's get him outta here before we get kicked out!"  
  
"I'm with you!"  
  
"NOOO…I WAN' ONE MO' MIL' SH'K!!!"  
  
"Forget it, Matt! You need some major rest, pal!" Tai said.  
  
Unfortunately, Matt wasn't going to go willingly, so Tai pulled him up by his arms, and T.K. took him from the legs. It wasn't easy, but the two boys managed to pick him up.  
  
*********************  
  
"So???"  
  
"Mieko, will you quit bugging me?" asked Jane.  
  
"C'mon, girl, spill and tell!" demanded Mieko, as the two of them walked down the street. "You have GOT to tell me how your date went!"  
  
"I already told you, nothing major happened! It was a very nice date!" Jane assured.  
  
"No way I'm buyin' that! I want the real deal! Gimme the juicy details!"  
  
"Well…we shared a sweet 'good night' kiss…"  
  
"Come ON."  
  
"We went to a stinky movie and then to a dance club! THAT'S ALL!!!"  
  
"Honestly, Jane! When it comes to first dates, you're completely brain dead! Geez, if it was ME…ooh, boy I would've shown Tai a REAL good time! Grrrrrr, he's sooooo CUTE!" Mieko exclaimed, blushing, and apparently lost in her daydreams.  
  
Jane rolled her eyes and kept walking. But she stopped when her eyes caught something across the street. Mieko's eyes confirmed what Jane thought she saw.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that him now?"  
  
Jane looked across and sure enough, there was Tai…CARRYING Matt, with the assistance of T.K.  
  
"Uhh…why are they carrying Matt down the street???" Jane asked.  
  
"Don't ask me," Mieko replied. "I don't think I even wannna know why."  
  
*********************  
  
The rest of the day went without much disturbance or craziness. It was late afternoon when Matt finally calmed down, and agreed to take a necessary nap. His proper senses began to kick in again, and even more so when he received a call from his now former girlfriend, Sora.  
  
"H-h-hello, Matt?"  
  
"Ooh, what a headache…Sora, is that you?"  
  
"Y-yeah. Are you okay, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, just a major brain freeze from five milkshakes…a mere nothing."  
  
"Umm, yeah. Maybe I should call some other ti-"  
  
"No, no, I'm cool, Sora. In more ways than one, believe me. So what's wrong? Sounds like you've been crying."  
  
"I…I have."  
  
"Something tells me these aren't tears of joy, right?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
No more than a minute passed before Matt and Sora agreed to meet so that Sora could explain to Matt all that had happened recently with Tai.  
  
When they met, Sora was already crying again. Matt absolutely hated to see Sora cry, but then, it wasn't ever pleasurable to see someone cry. Matt did his best as an ex-boyfriend to comfort Sora, and put his arms around her. Not too surprisingly, she also wrapped her arms around him, needing some kind of support. Through cries, she managed to relay the details about what happened.  
  
"He what??? No way!" Matt said in disbelief.  
  
"It's no joke! He started dating Jane!"  
  
"I can't believe he…so that's why…"  
  
"Why what?" asked Sora, looking up at him from her tears.  
  
"When I told him that we broke up, I expected a more bigger, dramatic reaction than the one I got."  
  
Sora sadly sat down on a park bench, and slowly shook her head, still in disbelief that Tai could possibly give his heart to a girl other than her. This is all my fault, she thought. If only I had given him a fair chance last Christmas…  
  
And Sora was now, more than ever, willing to give him another chance. But would Tai give her another chance as well, considering the way things were going between them?  
  
Before Matt or Sora could say anything else, someone else arrived on the scene.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
"Oh, Joe! Hi!" said Sora.  
  
"Hey, Joe!" greeted Matt, with hints of a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hey there Matt, Sora. What's with the gloomy faces? Has Tai spread his depressing mood to-"  
  
"Tai?!?" asked Sora. "When did you talk to Tai?"  
  
"Oh, a day or two ago. He seemed pretty broken up over you two going out."  
  
"Uh, Joe…we broke up," Matt noted.  
  
"Really? You don't say…"  
  
"But I did."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Cut it out, you two!" Sora shouted. "Sorry, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" asked Joe again. "What's the deal?"  
  
"Sora's…disappointed that Tai started to date another girl," Matt mentioned. "And apparently the two of them have gotten pretty comfy with each other, even after their first date."  
  
Joe scratched his head for a second them smiled. "Ah, Jane!"  
  
"You know her?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, she takes some classes at my school a few days a week. She told me a while back that she liked Tai."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep, and I told Tai that she was pretty interested in him…"  
  
"Wait a minute…" interrupted Sora, with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "So just what exactly DID you do when you found out that Jane liked Tai?"  
  
"Oh, umm…I told Tai that he should stop thinking about you so much, and try going out with Jane."  
  
"You did what?!?" asked Sora, shocked.  
  
"YOU played matchmaker???" asked Matt, equally shocked but for a different reason.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Sora almost shouted. "Lemme get this straight…you told Tai that he had zero chances with me, so you then encouraged him to go out with Jane???"  
  
"Well…in a nutshell…yeah."  
  
Matt slapped his forehead, and turned away. Sora just gave off a fake laugh, similar to the one back at the dance.  
  
"Oh, I see…" Sora said between laughs.  
  
Immediately, Sora tackled Joe, pinned him to ground, and started pounding him as hard as she could. (Well…nearly as hard as she could.) Joe didn't have a chance to react.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU…!!!!!"  
  
"Agh, Sora…get a grip…!" Joe said between hits.  
  
"I AM!!!"  
  
Matt quickly tried to pry Sora off from Joe, but it was useless. Her mind was on fire. Suddenly, another person was seen walking in their direction. Matt thanked the stars it was Mieko. Matt called to her for help. Mieko immediately saw what was going on, and rushed over to help.  
  
"So who am I helping, you or her?" she asked.  
  
"ME!!!"  
  
"Geez, all right, already! Ya don't need to yell!"  
  
Mieko contributed her strength to the current fiasco that was occurring and she and Matt gradually managed to pull Sora off. They dragged Sora back to the bench where she was sitting, and held her down. Sora was panting heavily, as if she just ran a mile.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Sorry Sora, but you're not handling this properly," Matt noted.  
  
"This has somethin' to do with Tai, I'm guessin'," said Mieko, helping Joe up.  
  
"You got that right," Matt replied. "Look, Sora…I think the best way to deal with this is simply to just tell Tai how you feel."  
  
Finally calming down, Sora mulled over Matt's words, and soon slowly nodded.  
  
"I guess…the first thing to do is to find him…" she said to herself.  
  
"Oh, I think I can help out with THAT one…" Mieko laughed almost evilly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, y'see…Tai just happens to be going on a date with Jane tonight."  
  
"Do you know where they're going?" asked Matt.  
  
"Nope…and even if I did…don't you think they deserve their privacy? Where's your decency?"  
  
"Oh…Mieko…I'm sorry…" Sora said.  
  
"I mean, c'mon…ya think they want the whole world to watch them while they're making out on their date?!?" Mieko started laughing hard.  
  
Sora, Matt and Joe all sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, I do happen to know that Tai'll be dropping Jane off at her house around ten tonight." Mieko continued. "Jane's one lucky girl…'cuz if that was me, ooh…I'D give that Tai what he needs!" Mieko blushed all over and began giggling in her own (somewhat) cute way, with her eyes closed, imagining herself and Tai…  
  
Something inside Sora's brain snapped and she rolled up her sleeve while practically stomping over to Mieko was…  
  
Thankfully, Matt managed to hold her back in time, mouthing the word "no," indicating what was really her top priority. Sora came to her senses and nodded.  
  
*********************  
  
9:58 p.m.  
  
"No, you're kidding!" Tai said to Jane on the way back from their date.  
  
"No really, Mieko actual pulled out a telescope from her bag to try to copy somebody's test!" Jane replied.  
  
The two began laughing. Jane wrapped her arms around Tai, who did the same, and they silently hugged under the bright moonlight. But they soon shivered with the arrival of a cold breeze passing the vicinity, causing Tai to somehow loosen his grip around her.  
  
"C'mon…we better get you home," Tai said.  
  
Jane did nothing but smile.  
  
The rest of the walk went without conversation, not that it needed to. Tai and Jane stopped a few steps short of Jane's walk. The two looked at each other, noticing such warmth in the other's eyes. They smiled closed their eyes, and slowly moved their lips towards…  
  
…Tai suddenly got a very cold chill up his spine that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And somehow he knew that it wasn't the wind. He immediately opened his eyes, which didn't have to look too far. The eyes quickly spotted a person in the form of Sora standing on Jane's stoop, her arms crossed. Jane opened her eyes, as well, noticing that his lips weren't touching hers, and looked in the direction that Tai was. The two of them blushed just at the thought of someone watching them.  
  
"Uh…hey, Sora," Tai said, very nervously.  
  
"Tai…" Sora began in a serious tone. "We have to talk."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER…  
  
Umm…truth be told, I haven't exactly figured out what I want to do with the next chapter, so just keep a look out for it, and keep reviewing, okay? Thanks, you guys and gals are the greatest! 


	12. Fall From Grace

Disclaimer: Anyone out there wanna own Digimon instead of me? Oh, wait…someone does. In that case…never mind.  
  
  
  
PREVIOUSLY…  
  
Sora achieved a great deal of sadness when she found out that her "bestest" friend Tai Kamiya was possibly falling for her other good friend, Jane Cooper. But Sora wasn't about to take it lying down! As Tai and Jane were returning from their date, they were confronted by Sora, who demanded to speak with Tai. What will she say? What will she DO?!? Keep reading to find out, my little Munchkins! (Bwa, ha, ha…)  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Tai looked at Sora, wide-eyed. He then switched his sights on Jane briefly, and back to Sora. His mind was processing a thousand thoughts, and all of them intersected at the conclusion that somehow, the situation was going to turn ugly. He mentally recited every prayer he had ever heard before, hoping he was dead wrong.  
  
"Umm…okay…" was all he could say at the time.  
  
"Uhh…Tai?" asked Jane. "Maybe I'd better…"  
  
"Yeah," Tai agreed.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a smile. Jane lightly grabbed Tai by his hands, and sweetly kissed him goodnight. They exchanged waves as she proceeded down her walk, and up the stoop into her house, but not before passing by Sora, who shot her a less than happy look. Sora stepped down off the stoop and over to Tai, who was feeling pretty uneasy.  
  
"Sooooo…um, what's up?" he said to Sora.  
  
"C'mon…walk with me, Tai," she said most seriously.  
  
The two walked in silence for almost a solid minute. Sora knew Tai was at a loss for words, so she stopped walking and turned towards him. Tai noticed her face had changed expression, from seriousness to something that almost looked like sympathy…or a begging for forgiveness.  
  
"So…what's on your mind?" Tai asked, nearly oblivious as to what she was going to tell him.  
  
Sora looked very uncomfortable now, and blushed slightly. Just as she did last…  
  
(Aww, forget it, you know how that sentence is gonna end.)  
  
"Well, I, uh…" Sora started. But to her surprise, this was as hard as it was the first few times she tried to reveal her true feelings to Tai. Old "habits" die hard. Her old feelings for him had been revived and gotten all stirred up again. But this time, she mentally vowed to herself to make it clear as to how she really felt about him. She laughed nervously.  
  
"Y'see…it's kinda funny, really…I…"  
  
C'mon, girl, you can do it! she thought to herself. Don't you dare make the same mistake twice! Tell him! You have his complete attention! TELL HIM!  
  
"I…heh, heh…I sorta…love you…" Sora's cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of red, and she looked down at her shoes. At the same time, Sora felt a strange feeling, almost as if she had no right whatsoever to do this to him. All she could now was take a deep breath…and wait for him to answer.  
  
Tai, once again, was speechless. Only maybe about a week ago, had she broken an old promise and called him "stupid." Now there she was, saying those magical words that he had longed to hear. What could he do?  
  
"You…you do? R-really?" he finally got out, with an unbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Yes…I do."  
  
Tai remembered what Matt had said over lunch, but even that hadn't prepared him for the shock he was receiving now.  
  
"I…don't know what to say."  
  
"Why don't you just…say it back…?" Sora gently pleaded.  
  
A giant part of Tai desperately wanted to, and at the same time…a lot of signs were telling him otherwise. It had been so hard for him to talk to her, much less face her. But he had to cope with the situation, one way or another. This was his dream come true! He still couldn't believe it! He had to say something…anything!  
  
"I…"  
  
Sora worriedly looked at him, as her heart nearly skipped a beat.  
  
"…I don't know if I can."  
  
"W-what? What are you saying? O-of course you can," Sora replied. There was absolutely no doubt, Sora – and her voice – were shaking, even though it wasn't a particularly cold night.  
  
"I KNOW you can."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora…but this…this is just too sudden."  
  
Sora sadly looked back down at the ground, unable to speak or move. Tai couldn't either until he saw a small drop of clear liquid fall from her face and hit the sidewalk. That's when he realized that Sora was doing more than just asking for his love in return…she was asking for his forgiveness.  
  
"Look, Sora…I just need some time to think about this, okay?"  
  
Sora looked back up at him with tears falling from her eyes. Tai was a little surprised that he WASN'T crying, even though he should have been.  
  
"Okay." Sora nodded obediently. I don't blame him for how he's responding, she thought. I caused him a lot of pain…I deserve this.  
  
Tai hated to see her cry, and reached out his hand to caress her face. His left thumb made contact with her cheek, and gently wiped away some of the salty tears, while his other four fingers slowly stroked and inadvertently tickled her soft cheek. Sora closed her eyes and raised her right hand to meet Tai's left. She sniffled and brought the hand to her lips, and softly kissed it. Sora couldn't deny it…what Tai just did felt so good…so appropriate…so right.  
  
Sora finally opened her eyes and Tai was wearing the exact same sad face that she was. Sora took another deep breath in anticipation for anything else that Tai was going to say. He only said one more thing before parting ways with her…  
  
"Goodnight, Sora." And as Tai walked away, another cold breeze blew and Sora once again was forced to hug herself. She felt so terribly alone.  
  
*********************  
  
"I'm home!" Tai yelled as he walked through the door of his home.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" Kari yelled back.  
  
"Kari, you wouldn't believe what hap-" but Tai stopped talking in reference to the sight before him. T.K. was there and dancing with his sister. On a boom box some remix dance song was playing. (Chapter 8, remember?) T.K. and Tai exchanged "hello" waves.  
  
Tai might have been mad or shocked, but he was too preoccupied with Sora's proclamation of love to do anything major. Instead he grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and some juice from the refrigerator.  
  
Tai sat down at the kitchen table, poured himself a glass, and slowly sipped his juice while the rest of the song played out. As it ended, T.K. and Kari stopped dancing, and were partially out of breath, laughing and holding on to each other.  
  
"Ah, it's getting late, Kari. I gotta go, okay?" asked T.K.  
  
"Oh, all right," said Kari, a little disappointed.  
  
T.K. picked up his hat from the table and quickly kissed Kari's cheek. Kari touched it and blushed a little as they said their good-byes.  
  
"You two looked like you were having fun," noted Tai.  
  
"You better believe it," Kari replied with a wry smile, turning off the boom box. "But what about you? You were out kinda late, weren't you? On a date with a special someone?" Kari began to playfully nudge her big brother with her elbow.  
  
Tai responded with nothing but a half-smile, while Kari sat down at the table with a glass of milk and an open magazine waiting for her.  
  
"Uh, yeah…I was," Tai said finally.  
  
Kari smiled as she took a sip of her milk, thinking she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"With Jane."  
  
*SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT*  
  
Tai would've shouted at Kari by now, had his mouth – and his face – not been full of milk.  
  
"WHAT!?!" sputtered Kari, nearly slamming down her (much less than full) glass.  
  
"I said…"  
  
"I know WHAT you said, I just don't know WHY! And to crown it all, look what you made me do!" Kari exclaimed, indicating her shortage of milk.  
  
"What I made you do?" he replied, drying his face off with a small dish towel. (With the emphasis on "I.")  
  
"Tai, why in the world are you dating Jane???"  
  
"Because she's a nice girl and she asked me out."  
  
"That's not the point and you know it! Why aren't you with Sora? I mean, she broke up with Matt and all…!"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Matt told me over the phone."  
  
"Yeah, well…anyway, Sora just told me how she felt about me before I got home."  
  
"That's great! I knew she'd come around!"  
  
Yeah, but that's only HALF of it, Tai thought to himself. The big question is…will I?  
  
*********************  
  
"Hi, Mom," Sora said glumly as she entered through the door.  
  
"Well, hello, sweetie. It's a little late to go out, don't you think? Where were you? I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Sora apologized. "It's just that…well, I was looking for Tai."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"I tried to tell him how I feel…but he just…"  
  
"He just what?"  
  
"No offense, Mom, but I really don't wanna talk. I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Sora's mom didn't want to guess how it went, yet she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Sora laid down on her bed and thought. She picked up one of the photos of Tai and gazed at it, emitting a small smile. A tiny tear fell again from hey eye as she thought about that particular boy. Sora's thoughts starting running again.  
  
C'mon, Tai! I know you've loved me since the beginning. I didn't realize it for a while, but I've loved you too since day one. Please don't let this bond break! You just weren't given a fair chance last year, but that's my fault; I didn't give it to you. Just look into your heart and find the part of you that loves me! I'll wait for you this time, I promise…no matter how hard it is.  
  
The next day of school seemed dark and dreary, not just because of the gray clouds and the rain. Sora was deeply depressed, as was Tai, though not as much. They were both wondering about his decision on how to proceed and with who. She tried not to look at him, during their shared classes. It was as hard to look at him as it was to not think about him, and vice versa. As Sora came home, she decided that she would try to ask him again as soon as possible. She sighed as plopped down on her bed again, very tired.  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye. Sora looked closer and saw something sticking out of her closet just far enough to get her attention. Sora got off her bed, and opened her closet the whole way. What was sticking out was the sleeve of a coat. The same one she wore last Christmas…  
  
It's funny. She couldn't exactly remember why, but shortly after New Year's, she had stopped wearing it. Sora only seemed to be able to dig up bad memories as she took the coat off the rack. She knelt down on the floor and gently hugged the coat. As she held it in her arms, one of her hands accidentally slipped into one lower side pockets. Sora felt something in the pocket, and she pulled her hand out. Wedged between her fingers was a small crinkled, folded piece of paper. Sora was indeed curious as to how it got there, since she never left stuff in her coats and jackets. Growing more and more curious by the second, she hastily unfolded it. On the paper, scribbled in pen a small message was written…  
  
I'LL BE WAITING.  
  
The message struck a chord inside Sora and she knew that somehow those words sounded way too familiar. Wait a minute, she thought…  
  
  
  
"Tell you what…I'll make some special ones for you."  
  
"I'll be waiting…thanks."  
  
  
  
Sora went wide-eyed (yep, again) and thought hard. How did that little scrap of paper get into her pocket anyway? There was no doubt that the message was from Tai, but…  
  
  
  
"Now get in there, and 'hi' to Matt for me."  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
  
  
Sora's mind screeched like a car. Her mind drifted back to that exact second when he pushed her into the tent where Matt's concert was being held. Sora rewound that scene and kept playing it over and over in her mind. Could Tai have somehow slipped that paper into her pocket at that moment? And could he have known that she already had her sights set on Matt when he wrote it?  
  
"He's a clever one, I'll give him that," she almost whispered.  
  
Sora quickly got herself off the floor, made her way to the telephone, and dialed the Kamiya's number as fast as her fingers could work.  
  
Kari picked up the phone while quickly glancing at the caller ID. (I have one too, but it doesn't give the caller's name…lousy piece of junk.)  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey, Sora."  
  
"Uhh, hi. I-is Tai there?"  
  
"Umm, no I don't think so…"  
  
"What? Are you sure? I know he doesn't have soccer practice today."  
  
"Oh, wait…I remember now! He said he was gonna spend some time in the Digital World!"  
  
"The Digital World?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Kari."  
  
"Wait! Sora…before you go…umm…you DO love Tai, right?" Kari asked, with uncertainty in her voice.  
  
Sora smiled at the question and answered without hesitation. "You bet I do."  
  
Kari began to smile at her response. "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
"See ya!" they both said before they hung up.  
  
Kari turned away from the phone, curled her right hand into a fist, and stabbed her elbow downward, hissing, "YES!"  
  
*********************  
  
It was still pretty bright in the Digital World when Tai arrived, since he came there straight after school. It wasn't near the weekend, but there was some sort of teachers' "in-service day" thing that was going on the next day, so the students would have no school. (My school has those, too. I still don't know what they're about.)  
  
Tai walked here and there, seeing various digmon go at it, or getting along perfectly. He had forgotten how beautiful this world could be. He closely observed the scenery, including the multi-colored sky, the weird weather changes, the strangely-shaped trees, and blinding, yet clear mists…  
  
*********************  
  
Sora ran as fast as she could to the school. She ran up the steps to the computer room, and indeed, one of the computers were on, and the Digital Port was open. "I'm coming, Tai," she said, with love and hope in her voice. Sora pulled her digivice out of her pocket, and raised it to the screen.  
  
Not too far away, Tai found himself walking along a quiet stream. The sky, trees, and mist were things that he just wouldn't be able to get used to. However, the stream seemed normal enough with the exception of a small white digimon with small purple spots all over it, and an orange mane of hair spreading from its head down to the middle of its back, like a Mohawk.  
  
"Gomamon! Hey there!" said Tai, with a smile.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Tai! Back off! This is MY fishing spot!" Gomamon complained.  
  
"Hey, take it easy, I'm not here to fish!" Tai assured Gomamon.  
  
"Oh! Well, in that case…greetings!"  
  
"So what are you up to, Gomamon?"  
  
"Whaddya think? Fishing! Life doesn't get much better than this!"  
  
Tai laughed. Some things just don't change, no matter how much time passes. Tai left the small digimon to his work, and tried to make his way up the mountain he was now facing.  
  
Many minutes later, a bright flash of light erupted from a nearby television, half-buried in the grass. Sora shouted as popped out of screen and landed on her butt. She groaned and rubbed her bottom. She quickly looked around for Tai, but he was nowhere to be found. She hoped he hadn't left already. Sora suddenly noticed something very strange. The mountain she faced seemed somehow familiar. She stood there with her mouth nearly hanging open. It was Infinity Mountain! And she was on File Island! Where the entire adventure began! As Sora looked upward, the mountain seemed pretty high. But if Tai was up there…  
  
Sora did her best to climb. It took a long while, but as to exactly how long the trip was…she wasn't sure, since she didn't have a watch. When she finally reached the top, she slumped down next to a tree, breathing hard. Sora had plenty of hope left inside her, whereas others would sooner or later wonder whether or not all this was really worth the trouble.  
  
Taking a drink of water from a nearby pond, Sora started looking for Tai. It wouldn't be easy, but sometimes the best things are worth struggling for. She search for almost an hour, looking right and left, and asking digimon of all shapes and sizes if they'd seen her friend. No luck. Sora once again slumped against another tree, and began to catch her breath. As she inhaled and exhaled, she noticed that somehow the sounds of her breathing didn't match what she was doing. Curiously, she turned her head and saw what was causing it…  
  
Out on a far cliff, was a young man sitting with his back to her, his arms wrapped around his legs. His hair was "wild" and brown, and he was wearing a green school jacket. Sora didn't have to hope or guess as to who it was…she knew.  
  
Tai Kamiya.  
  
Her best friend.  
  
Her true love.  
  
Tai let the soft, cool wind brush past through his face and his hair. He smiled, since it felt refreshing. Haven't been here in a while, he thought. Since he had arrived here, he thought he might've been able to forget all his troubles, but quite the opposite. All he could think about was his recent troubles. Sora's infatuation with Matt, her insults, his encounter and fight against Cherrymon, Joe's counseling, his dates with Jane, and now-  
  
"Tai."  
  
Tai smiled without even turning around. "Hey, Sora. Knew you were there."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Same way I knew you were at that bench back there."  
  
Sora covered her mouth in partial shock.  
  
"Guess it was just instinct," he added.  
  
In her mind, Sora disagreed. To her, it was more than just that. It was the growing signs of a truly unbreakable bond…  
  
Sora walked over to where he was sitting, trying to keep the realization of how high up they were out of her thoughts. "Is this rock taken?"  
  
Tai signaled for her to sit down, and she did. Sora felt very uneasy as she breathed in the air around her. She glanced over at her friend. Tai was looking out far into the distance. Sora swore she could almost see the continent of Server over the enormous ocean. As looked back at Tai, she saw another sad smile enter his face.  
  
"Hey, Sora?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember when we first left this place?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You know…when we all left for Server?"  
  
It took Sora a second to remember. "Oh…yeah. What about it?"  
  
"When we were riding on that raft, and then on Whamon…I felt so free. Sure we had to get used to living in his digestive system for a little while, but…"  
  
"But?" asked Sora, subtly smiling too.  
  
"I really felt all troubles get off my back. I was headstrong…but I really didn't have a care in the world."  
  
Tai's smiled faded as he sighed. "But that's not how it is at all anymore, is it?"  
  
Sora didn't quite know what to say.  
  
"Sora, what do want from me? I thought you wanted to be with Matt, you made that clear. As then you turn around with…THIS."  
  
Sora sighed as well and glumly looked down at her lap.  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Sora. But I do think I have a right to know."  
  
"Know what?" she asked, turning her head towards him.  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
Sora and Tai locked eyes, and stared at each other for what seemed like a long, hard time.  
  
"Tai…" Sora finally said. "Believe me when I say…"  
  
Tai listened closely.  
  
"…I love you."  
  
Tai sighed again, but now Sora decided that she had enough. She was planning to "lecture" him again, but this time about something else.  
  
"Listen, Tai…I know it's been difficult between us lately, but now it's time to make YOUR feelings clear! And I am really, REALLY, sorry for what I said! You're not stupid! I am! Friends don't insult each other! And they most certainly don't abandon each other when they need a shoulder to cry on! Especially BEST friends!"  
  
"Sora, I-"  
  
"I'm also sorry that I didn't give you a fair chance last Christmas! I should've waited longer. But you have another chance now! Don't blow it!" Sora reached out her hand to him and began to cry a little. "Please, Tai…if you can find it within your heart to forgive me…do so! And this time, I'll foolishly wait for you as long as it takes…to give you all the time you need! You were brave to ask me out! And if you're crazy enough to risk taking our friendship to the next level…then I am too."  
  
Tai listened to every single word, and hung on to every syllable. But Sora couldn't take it any longer. More and more tears fell from her eyes, and she sniffled one more time before she got up to leave. She sadly closed her eyes to stop herself from audibly crying. Tai had always repeatedly cursed and blamed himself for squandering his chances with her. His eyebrows turned towards each other, and he almost angrily forced himself to act this time. No more mistakes. Never again.  
  
Sora's tear-stained eyes immediately snapped open as she felt the warmth of another hand wrap around hers. She got even more curious when a gentle arm wrapped her waist, urging her to stop moving. She did. Sora was a little confused now, but it all became clear when Tai's voice whispered into her ear…  
  
"I don't know how I'm gonna break this to Jane."  
  
"Wh…what…I… " Sora quickly turned around to face him. All her eyes saw in Tai's was a fresh batch of true love…and it was all theirs.  
  
"You're right, Sora. I am crazy…about you."  
  
Sora was practically speechless. "You mean…you…"  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Tai asked as he closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips towards Sora's face…and Sora closed her eyes too and softly puckered up her lips…  
  
Neither of them could hear the alarming sound. They were both too drunk on love to notice the crumbling noise beneath Tai's feet…  
  
It all happened so fast. The next thing they knew, Tai was just barely hanging on to the side of the rockface, since the cliff under his feet had given way. Sora could not stop screaming. She tried desperately to extend her hand to reach him.  
  
"C'mon, Tai! I'll pull you up! Reach for my hand!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Ungh! I'm tryin'!"  
  
"C'mon…just a little higher…!"  
  
Tai reached with all love and determination. And with a little luck, his hand just brushed Sora's hand…  
  
…until the piece of rock broke. None of this seemed fair.  
  
"NO, TAI!!!"  
  
"SOORRAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Tai yelled.  
  
As Tai plunged to his…as he fell (ahem), he remembered something his mother once told him…  
  
"The world isn't fair."  
  
  
  
THE END (?)  
  
  
  
Author's note: Of course this isn't the end! You think after all that's happened, I'd really end the story like this?!? As if! Anyway, don't worry, fans! SOMETHING will happen to Tai…I'm sure of it. Just keep reading and reviewing…!  
  
P.S. If you're frustrated over the lack of Taiora mush in this story, there'll be much more in the NEXT one. 


	13. Courage & Love United

Disclaimer: *BEEP* Hi, this is Whose Liner. I don't own Digimon and I can't come to the computer right now, but you leave a review at the sound of the beep (or when you finish reading this chapter), I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! *BEEP*  
  
Warning: This is the second to last chapter!  
  
  
  
LIKE, IN THE LAST CHAPTER (OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT…)  
  
Sora finally confessed her true feelings to Tai, and he wasn't sure how to go about it. But just as they were about to make up with each other (privately in the Digital World) the rocky cliff under Tai's feet gave way, and he fell! Umm…that's about it! So, like…read on, I guess.  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Chapter 12  
  
  
  
Sora would've screwed her eyes shut, if she could. She could not believe this was happening. She thought she'd finally made up with Tai, but here he was (…er, wasn't?) falling off a very high mountain. Never before had she felt so useless, so vulnerable, as did Tai. Speaking of him…  
  
Tai did his best to brace for impact, but it would serve little purpose, since he would be dead long before reaching bottom. Suddenly, his mind snapped open like a Venus Fly Trap (or, whatever they're called). This couldn't be the end! It just couldn't! Tai was a Digidestined! And Digidestined never say "die"! (Bet they never spell "Schwarzenegger" correctly, either.)  
  
Tai wasn't at all sure why he did what he did, but he did…it did…didn't he…urgh…  
  
Tai didn't know what came over him, but he yelled…  
  
"HELP!!!!!"  
  
Nothing. No response from anything. This WAS the end.  
  
Tai felt his mind turning into jelly, and his consciousness turning off…  
  
Sora on top of the cliff, closed her eyes tightly, and cried harder than ever.  
  
The two off them both quietly prepared to mentally whisper to each other those little words that held big meaning-  
  
"MARCHING FISHES!!!"  
  
"Huh?!?" Tai wondered, but his senses came to a halt, as he felt a somewhat slippery surface stop his fall.  
  
Sora opened her eyes, as well, and stared in amazement at the sight. It was a gigantic group of little, different colored fishes formed a small mountain to catch Tai, and then gently and safely lowered him to the ground. Sora couldn't believe it, and wasted no time in climbing down the mountain.  
  
Tai shook his head to beat back the stuffiness in his brain, and watched as the fishes swiftly returned to the river. He wasn't too sure as to where this miracle originated, but his answer came as he heard a somewhat high- pitched, wacky voice entered his ears…  
  
"What is this? I save your life, and I don't even get a 'thank you'?"  
  
Tai turned around to find that his savior was indeed whom he suspected it was. It was none other than the courageous, calm and collected-  
  
"Gomamon!" Tai exclaimed with pure happiness. Tai immediately took Gomamon in his arms and gave him a BIG hug.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Gomamon complained. "Don't get all mushy on me! It was the least I could do after you decided not to intrude on my fishing territory!"  
  
Tai just laughed. Meanwhile, Sora had made it back down Infinity Mountain in record time, and set her eyes on what she thought to be the impossible…Tai, alive and in one piece. She called for him.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
Tai whipped his head around to face Sora, whom he had briefly forgotten shortly after his rescue.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
He then literally dropped Gomamon (who elicited another complaint), and stared at Sora, who stared with equal feelings.  
  
"Tai, I…"  
  
"Sora, I…"  
  
Tears dropped from their eyes, and they realized that NOTHING was in their way now. No other friends with crushes on them, no evil digimon, no misunderstandings.  
  
Tai and Sora ran toward each other like there was no tomorrow and wrapped their arms around each other so hard that it really hurt, but neither of them cared in the least. And they both knew what had to be said…what was meant to be said, and should have been said from the start…  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!!!!"  
  
The two of them looked at each other for a solid second, noticing the everlasting, unbreakable bond in their eyes. All rational thought was lost as the two "bestest" friends wasted no time executing the one action that they both longed to do all their lives. They slowly closed their eyes and they both blushed in anticipation as their quivering lips gently brushed. The initial contact felt so good, that they finally dropped their fears as their lips wrapped around each other, as only lips could. Tears were still exiting their closed eyes, but these were now pure tears of joy, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
As they reluctantly ended the kiss, they once again looked at each other still crying, but genuinely smiling like they never had for the first time in…well, to them, maybe the first time ever. Neither of them could remember ever being so happy and content before in their entire lives.  
  
Though neither of them had anything to say, Tai opened his mouth to speak, but Sora quickly pressed her index finger to his lips and smiled as she shook her head. Nothing really needed to be said. Their now open, clear feelings said it all.  
  
"Uh, guys…ya think you could do that somewhere else?" said a voice.  
  
Tai and Sora looked downward and at last took notice of Gomamon. The two teens finally loosened their grip on each other, and laughed heartily.  
  
"You should really thank Gomamon…he's the one who made the big save," Tai noted.  
  
"Oh, of course!" Sora exclaimed happily. She swiftly picked the little digimon in her arms, gave him a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Hey! Yuck!" Gomamon said, quickly wiping the kissed spot on his forehead with his paw.  
  
Sora began to laugh again, and soon Tai joined in, as well.  
  
*********************  
  
A few days later (Two, to be exact…there was no school the next day, remember?), life finally appeared to be returning to normal. Sora apologized to Joe for beating him up, Kari let go of her anger at Sora, and Izzy soon returned to school.  
  
(Come to think of it, maybe he was ALWAYS there and I just didn't mention him. Who knows?)  
  
The only thing left was how Tai planned to explain to Jane what was going on between him and Sora. Surprisingly, she took it pretty well, but Tai couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Tai asked Jane for the fifth time.  
  
"Trust me, Tai! I'll manage! I'm cool with this! Really!" Jane replied.  
  
Tai exhaled a breath of relief, but Jane's next words would hurt…  
  
"Of course, I'd be lying if I said this wouldn't completely hurt me…" As Tai listened, her words felt like knives and swords, stabbing him in every place.  
  
"And my date with you was my first one ever…" Jane almost mumbled, turning away from Tai.  
  
*STAB*  
  
"And I thought that we really had something steady…"  
  
*STAB*  
  
"And I was lacking so much confidence when it came to dealing with boys…"  
  
*STAB*  
  
"And you were truly the only boy I really liked…"  
  
*STAB*  
  
"And I thought you really liked me back…"  
  
*STAB*  
  
"And I hoped that we could get married one day…"  
  
*ST- Wait a minute, thought Tai.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
Jane quickly turned around, without a single shred of sadness on her cute face.  
  
"GOTCHA!" she said, playfully and gently jabbing his chest.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and the two of them – who were now good friends – laughed.  
  
"But seriously, Tai…I do feel like I have more confidence in dating now…thanks to you."  
  
"You're welcome, Jane." Tai said warmly. "So what are you gonna do now?"  
  
"Well…I do have my eyes set on a certain someone with high intelligence, dark blue hair, and thin glasses…" Jane said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Uh-HUH…" Tai joked, with a wink.  
  
Tai saw Matt and Sora walking down the hall, talking and laughing.  
  
"So everything's cool now between you and Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey…we're in love, and I don't think it gets any better than that," Sora replied.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Sora…you really followed your heart."  
  
"And it led me down the road to pure happiness," Sora finished with a smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you," Matt said, giving Sora a warm hug.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Tai, with Jane.  
  
Sora gently broke away from Matt, and proceeded to hug her new boyfriend. Jane pulled a tissue out of her pocket and attempted to dry the new tears that now were escaping her eyes. Matt began to cry too.  
  
"Aww…" she sniffed. "That's so romantic!"  
  
But then Jane noticed Matt's cries, as well. "Don't worry, Matt! There are other girls!"  
  
"That's why I'm crying!" he said. "Now that I'm single again, all the other girls are gonna chase me endlessly! I'm doomed!"  
  
Jane couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
  
As Sora let go of Tai, she noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, Jane? Where's Mieko? She's never sick."  
  
Jane rolled her eyes, and hesitantly replied. "Uh…she's, well…maybe you better come with me."  
  
Sora followed Jane, with Tai and Matt tagging along. "Lesse…ah, here we are! Locker number 101! Brace yourselves, guys."  
  
Jane knew Mieko's locker combination, and swiftly opened her locker door. Tai, Sora, and Matt gasped as what they saw. Mieko was inside it, and apparently locked in the passionate (or lustful, take your pick) embrace of a male classmate. Mieko couldn't help but moan, giggle and squeal as the boy kissed her on her lips or her neck. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to mind that Jane decided to turn their encounter into something of a circus show for all to see.  
  
Mieko continued to giggle as Jane's friends stared at the scene opened mouthed and wide eyed.  
  
(*SIGH* Yes, AGAIN.)  
  
"Sorry, Jane…" Mieko said out of breath (no surprise there), reaching to pull the locker door closed. "But we're gonna need a few more minutes."  
  
With that said, the metal door slammed shut and banging sounds inside were heard. Jane, Sora, Tai and Matt broke down into more laughs. Then the bell rang for the next classes to start.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, see you guys later!" she yelled as she left.  
  
"Uh, listen I gotta get to class, too, but…" started Matt.  
  
"What is it, Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, I'm holding another concert tomorrow night. You two wanna come?"  
  
Tai and Sora looked at each other and shrugged. Quickly, Matt put his hands up in slight protest.  
  
"Oh, but I don't wanna force you or anything! If you wanna be alone then that's perfectly co-"  
  
Sora put up her hand to stop Matt's babbling. "Matt, we would love to come to your concert. Right, Tai?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt! Sure!"  
  
"Great! I'll getcha tickets by tomorrow morning! See ya!" Matt said as he ran off to his own class.  
  
Sora and Tai just kept smiling as they walked into their next class together holding hands.  
  
*********************  
  
Tai asked Sora to walk her home after school, and she accepted.  
  
As they walked they talked about this and that, and for the first in weeks, (maybe months,) they felt completely at ease with one another.  
  
"Y'know…it finally feels like everything's going back to normal now," said Tai, putting his arm around Sora.  
  
Sora softly kissed Tai's hand and replied, "Or like everything's falling into place."  
  
"I still can't believe it…Mieko actually found a guy!"  
  
Tai and Sora began to laugh so heartily, that they hadn't realized they'd reached Sora's house.  
  
"Uh, soooo…" Tai said, kind of nervously. (That line's for you, ShineyEye 02! You know who you are.)  
  
"So? What's wrong?"  
  
"I know that we're together now, but…I'm still nervous about…"  
  
"Just go ahead and say it, Tai. I don't think we have anything to hide from each other anymore."  
  
"Uh, ok…here goes…"  
  
Sora nodded and waited for Tai to speak.  
  
"So, Sora…you goin' to the concert with anybody? Not that it matters to me…just wondering."  
  
Sora calmly breathed in and out, and just smiled at Tai's adorable face. But Tai was surprised when she turned away from him.  
  
"Well, actually…" Sora couldn't believe that she was saying it, but…  
  
"Well, actually what?"  
  
"You won't believe this Tai, but…somebody already asked me, and the thing is…I said no to 'him' the first time he asked me out…"  
  
"But…WHO?!?"  
  
"Aww, Tai…please don't be mad."  
  
"Is it anybody I know?" Tai asked in a VERY stunned tone.  
  
"Y-yeah. Umm…one of your friends, I'm pretty sure."  
  
Just great, Tai thought. ANOTHER one.  
  
"What's this guy like?"  
  
"Well, he's strong, courageous, kind, loving, polite…"  
  
Tai just crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and "hmph-ed."  
  
"Oh, yeah…he plays soccer and is just a plain 'ol sweetie," Sora finished with a smile.  
  
Tai looked at Sora in a strange way. "Are we talking about the same person here???"  
  
Sora laughed. "I don't know who you're thinking of, but I'M talking about YOU, you dope!" she said, playfully punching his arm.  
  
"Oh…" Tai muttered, slightly embarrassed. He began to blush a little.  
  
Sora giggled. "C'mere," she said holding her arms out for a hug. The two once again wrapped their arms around each other, and pulled themselves to each other for a sweet, loving kiss.  
  
*********************  
  
It was already nightfall when Matt and his band were preparing for their performance. Since the concert was being held outside, people had crowded out far just to listen to and hear the Teenage Wolves. Tai sat down on a small grassy hill, not to far away from the gigantic stage where Matt was standing. Both of them tried his best to wait to wait for Sora. However, Tai was partially worried that Sora wouldn't show up. Boy, THAT would be a disaster. What with everything that had happened recently, Tai wasn't too sure if he would be able to handle something like that. But what if she actually had decided not to-  
  
"Hey, you!"  
  
Tai turned his head, and exhaled in relief. "Hey, Sora."  
  
Sora walked over to him holding a wrapped present in her arms, which caught Tai's eye, as well as his curiosity.  
  
"Whatcha got there?"  
  
Sora blushed a little. "Oh, well…Matt's gonna a take a little while before starting up…so…"  
  
"Soooo?"  
  
"Well, I remembered a promise I made while back, so…I whipped…er…baked up a little something for us to snack on, while we wait."  
  
Tai smiled as Sora handed him the present. "Aww, Sora…you didn't have to do this…hey, something smells good!" he said, sniffing.  
  
"I know," said Sora. Ever she made up with Tai, she felt so good and warm inside. And not that she wondered about it much, but she also couldn't help but smile almost every waking second now.  
  
Tai stared with glee as he opened the wrapped box. Inside, wrapped up in…wrap was a (fresh) batch of cookies. Tai put on a joyful (and tearful) smile.  
  
"Sora…this is really sweet of you…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Just make sure to save some for Augumon, okay?"  
  
Sora just laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten."  
  
As Tai continued to stare at the cookies, he began to drool.  
  
Sora shot him a funny look. "Skipped lunch today , huh?"  
  
Tai nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well, then…let's dig in!"  
  
As Tai picked up the first cookie, he noticed that on it was written (in that paste or whatever that goop is that you out on cookies and cakes,) was "T + S = LOVE." Tai glanced at the other cookies in the box, and found that there was writing on all of them. Each cookie had its own writing on it like "TAI LOVES SORA", (and vice versa,) or "COURAGE & LOVE." Some had little pictures on them like their crests, their digimon, and one even had a picture of a soccer ball and a tennis racket. Tai almost felt guilty to eat them. Unfortunately, his sense of art appreciation decided to briefly fight with his growing appetite. But as luck would have it, appetite won out.  
  
Conveniently, Tai and Sora finished eating them just as Matt signaled to the audience that he was just about ready to perform. Sora quickly took the last few cookies and wrapped them up for Augumon. Tai licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Wow, those were good, Sora," Tai complemented Sora. "But I'm curious…did you make those kind of cookies for Matt?"  
  
"Well, at the time, they were special to ME, but…if you're wondering if I made them 'with all the trimmings'…no, they were plain."  
  
"Then why did you…"  
  
"Hey…didn't I say I'd bake you some special ones?"  
  
Tai smiled and nodded. But then Sora pointed at his face.  
  
"Oh, Tai you got some cream on your lips."  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked, putting his finger on his lips.  
  
"Yep, close your eyes so I can wipe it off."  
  
Tai did as he was told, and no more had a second passed, as Tai actually felt Sora LICK the cream off of his lips. Tai was shocked and immediately opened his eyes.  
  
Sora licked her lips, savoring the flavor. "Mmm, tastes good."  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow. "Are we talking about me…or the cream?"  
  
Sora just chuckled and pulled on Tai chin, swiftly pulling him in for another soft kiss. Tai began to kiss back, but the mood was cut short, as Matt's voice boomed into the microphone.  
  
"Sorry, to interrupt, people…" Matt started, obviously indicating Tai and Sora. "But we're ready, and I'd like to dedicate this first song to two of my best friends, Tai Kamiya ad Sora Takenouchi, who just found themselves…and each other."  
  
Matt began to strum his guitar, and the rest of his band did likewise, as Matt began to sing…  
  
  
  
"Tonight it's very clear, as we're both lyin' here…  
  
There's so many things I wanna say…  
  
I will always love you, I will never leave you alone…"  
  
  
  
"Sometimes I just forget, say things might I regret…  
  
It breaks my heart to see you cryin'…  
  
I don't wanna lose you, I could never make it alone…"  
  
  
  
Sora and Tai held each other firmly as the chorus came…  
  
  
  
"I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero, your dreamy love…  
  
We'll live forever, knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love…"  
  
  
  
"You keep me standin' tall, you help it through it all  
  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
  
I have always needed you, I could never make it alone…"  
  
  
  
"I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero, your dreamy love…  
  
We'll live forever, knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love…"  
  
  
  
At that moment, everyone could really feel the immense power of the song as Matt continued…  
  
  
  
"Like a knight in shining armor, from a long time ago…  
  
Just in time I will save the day, take you to my castle far away…"  
  
  
  
While a brief moment of instrumental passed before the chorus returned, Tai and Sora turned their faces towards each other, displaying no wonder, doubts, or trouble whatsoever anymore…  
  
  
  
"I am the man who will fight for your honor  
  
I'll be the hero, your dreamy love…  
  
Gonna live forever, knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love…"  
  
  
  
Tai gently took Sora's hand and lightly kissed it, while she stared at his face with a partially dreamy gaze. Her eyes were half open and a crimson blushed was starting to creep into her soft cheeks…  
  
  
  
"We'll live forever, knowing together  
  
That we did it all for the glory of love…"  
  
  
  
"We did it all for love…we did it all for love…we did it all for love…we did it all for love………"  
  
  
  
As the words and the music began to echo out before the cheering and applause started, Tai and Sora exchanged loving looks, and talked secretly, as only they could.  
  
"Thanks," Sora whispered.  
  
"For what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Thanks for helping me fall in love with you all over again."  
  
"Thanks for not letting me fall out of love with you."  
  
"I love you, Tai."  
  
"I love you, Sora."  
  
Nothing else needed to be said that night. Tai and Sora wrapped their arms around each other once more and pressed their lips together passionately. As they kissed, they knew that nothing would ever be able to destroy the special bond that they had always carried, and will always carry. Love had finally found its way to Courage, and the combination was invincible. The night progressed and the only sound that should have been heard was the kiss of true love, one of first in the list of infinite kisses.  
  
  
  
(STILL NOT) THE END  
  
  
  
Hey!!!!! It's me again, sorry this chapter wasn't done sooner, but I got drowned in schoolwork, college work, and housework, and I didn't get many chances to write this story often! But it's here…and btw, this is NOT the last chapter! There is still one more that needs to be written, and I will deliver it as soon as I can! And I also hope none of you were distressed that Mimi wasn't in the fic…I just couldn't find a place for her in the story! (She'll make her debut in my NEXT Taiora.) Oh yeah, one more thing…I most certainly do NOT own the Peter Cetera song "Glory Of Love." But being the love theme from "The Karate Kid Part II", and just being a helluva good song, I included it here! Well, that's all the time we have for now! Keep reading and reviewing all my fics (including this one, of course), and keep a sharp lookout for the LAST chapter of this horrible (lol) story, coming soon. See ya then! 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Geez, at this point do I need to say it?  
  
At long last, the FINAL chapter!!! I have things I really to say, but I'll save all the sentimental (yeah, right) crap for the end of this chapter. Well, there's nothing else to say, but...read on!  
  
  
  
From Courage To Love - Epilogue  
  
  
  
Tai squinted his eyes, but it was difficult to see anything since this blinding mist totally enveloped him, shortly after he entered the Digital World. As he grew more and more confused, he could swear he heard voices around him. These voices belonged to various digimon (who had just seemed to appear out of nowhere), walking back and forth through this mysterious forest. Tai tried in vain to communicate with them.  
  
"Excuse me, I need...help..."  
  
But none of the creatures seemed to acknowledge his presence, or listen to his words. They appeared to be too wrapped up I their own thoughts. Where am I?!?, Tai wondered curiously.  
  
Nevertheless, Tai continued to wander further, and almost ended up walking into a tree twice. As he tried to deal with the realization of where he was, and whether or not he could leave this place, something interrupted his thoughts. Two different voices seemed to be arguing, and Tai couldn't help but mildly eavesdrop. At this point, he couldn't exactly figure out whom the voices belonged to, but he felt an overwhelming need to discover who it was. Using his ears to guide himself, he made his way to the source of the talking. Coming closer and closer, his eyes began to see two figures talking to each other. Still shrouded in mist, he continued to have trouble making out what they were saying or what they looked like. Neither of the figures took notice of the fact that Tai was approaching until-  
  
*CRACKLE*  
  
Tai accidentally stepped on a twig, breaking it loud enough to catch someone's attention. The two figures jerked their heads up and Tai nervously kept moving forward, the faint dialogue now starting to come in loud and clear.  
  
"Huh, what was that?" asked on of the voices, which was starting to sound a little too familiar to Tai.  
  
The second voice joined in.  
  
"I told you, I don't have all the answers to...oh you meant that," the second voice commented, pointing towards Tai, who decided that enough was enough. By now, he was pretty sure who knew who was talking, but his guess was impossible...wasn't it? He stepped forward one more time, to confirm his suspicions.  
  
Tai was flabbergasted to come face to face with a seemingly real eleven- year old Matt and his Gabumon!  
  
Matt, equally shocked, asked, "No, it can't be! How???"  
  
"I see it, but I don't believe it!" Gabumon said, astounded.  
  
All Matt could do now was look on, completely stunned. And both him and Tai felt the exact same words coming on.  
  
"It's...it's..."  
  
"IT'S YOU!!!" they both shouted simultaneously at each other.  
  
"Matt?!?"  
  
"Tai?!?"  
  
"You're young!"  
  
"You're old!"  
  
Gabumon, however, managed to quickly figure out what was going on, and rushed in between them.  
  
"Matt, Tai...calm down! I can explain."  
  
The two boys sat down n a nearby log. Tai (tried to) explained how he was from four years in the future, then Gabumon explained to Tai about this "Forest of Lost Thought" and how creatures from many, many different time periods can cross paths here (including humans, apparently).  
  
"Well, that makes sense," Tai said, letting everything Gabumon said sink in. "When I came here to the Digital World, I felt so lonely and confused. And before I knew it, I ended up here."  
  
"That's the same with me," Matt began. "We were wandering around the woods...away from Puppetmon, but then suddenly, this blinding mist appeared around us, and here we are."  
  
"Remember what I said, Matt?" Gabumon asked. "Time and space have no meaning here, so it's possible that 'Tai' could very well be from the future."  
  
MAJOR weird, Matt thought.  
  
"So, uh...what exactly are you two doing out here?" Tai asked. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"  
  
Gabumon then tried to explain about the influence that Puppetmon and Cherrymon tried to put over them. It took Tai a second to remember that dreadful incident, causing him to shudder. Then Matt took over the talking.  
  
"...so then I left to "look for myself", y'know? But you should know that, if you really are from the future," Matt said, shooting Tai a suspicious look.  
  
Tai nodded, but maybe for the first time ever, he began to speak as if he were an older, mature adult.  
  
"I can understand, Matt. Really. But you can't just run away from 'our' friends...especially when they need all the help they can get. In other...they need you. Whenever people need me, I try to be there for them whenever I can."  
  
Matt was ready to shout at him. He was ready to Tai that he couldn't possibly know how he, himself, was feeling. But as Matt glanced into Tai's eyes, he could tell that somehow, Tai was telling the truth.  
  
"Look, Matt...I'm not gonna order around, but you should go back and help the others," Tai said. It seemed kind of weird to say what he said, though, since (he THOUGHT) Matt rejoined the accord. But maybe he could help hurry up things a little.  
  
"That seems to be the official theme today," Matt grunted. "Hey, why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Believe me, it's a long and complicated story. Basically, I just have some...issues to work out with Sora...and you."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Forget it...I probably shouldn't even tell you that much. Listen, man...you can do whatever you want. But in the end, you'll be the one to live with the consequences," said Tai firmly, standing up. He felt his head starting to clear up a bit.  
  
Matt slowly and reluctantly nodded. Gabumon put a reassuring hand (paw?) on Matt's shoulder. Matt looked at digimon partner and smiled, for the first time in a while.  
  
"Thanks, Tai," said Matt.  
  
Even though neither Matt nor Gabumon were quite able to see it, Tai swore he saw a "hole" open up in the mist, leading the way out for him.  
  
"Well, I guess this is where I split. Remember what I said, Matt. See ya in the future!"  
  
"Uh, right...later!" Matt replied, still amazed by what just happened.  
  
"Do whatever you want, Matt!" Tai called as he disappeared into the mist.  
  
Something about the encounter struck a chord in Matt. Then he arose, signaling Gabumon to follow him.  
  
"C'mon, Gabumon. We're going back."  
  
"Going back to the others?" Gabumon asked, his hopes up.  
  
"Well, sorta..." Matt said. "Tai's just helped me make a decision...I'm gonna help bring Puppetmon down."  
  
"There you go! That's the spirit!"  
  
"BUT...I'm not quite ready to permanently rejoin them yet."  
  
  
  
"Do whatever you want."  
  
  
  
Those words kept echoing through Matt's head.  
  
I won't forget what you said Tai, Matt thought.  
  
"I promise."  
  
As Matt walked on, he vowed that somehow he would repay Tai for a this. He wasn't sure how or when he would do it, but it would be done. He also knew it wouldn't be a good idea to leave his friends alone to fight Puppetmon. He was too crafty, tricky, and sly. If Matt couldn't save himself, at least he could try to save the others.  
  
Matt began to look deeper into his thoughts, and wondered why (at the time) he didn't find it odd when Tai said that he had some issues to sort out with himself and Sora. That didn't make sense. Tai and Sora were supposed to be best friends. Himself, he could understand, since him and Tai were constantly butting heads. But Sora? That was something he wasn't expecting Tai to say. Whatever the problem, he hoped that they could work it out. And maybe someday...Courage, Love, and Friendship might be able to simultaneously exist together...in perfect harmony.  
  
  
  
(NEVER) THE END  
  
Well, that's it! That's finally the end of this fic! Please keep reviewing my stories! Tell me what you think, especially this one! I wasn't planning to release it so soon, but kay sera, sera! Anyway, I got plenty more fics to work on, so sit tight! I'm going to be working on another Taiora in the far (maybe) future, and just for you Taiora lovers, that one will have MUCH more Taiora mush! And that's a promise! If I go back on my word, then hold my head under water until I stop struggling, okay? Btw, here's a list of upcoming projects...  
  
  
  
COMING SOON...  
  
An Alphabet Digi-Crisis (a very SHORT humor fic)  
  
Kari's Missing Hope (a long Takari)  
  
Second Chances For Sora (a long Taiora)  
  
Nothing At All (a short Taiora songfic)  
  
  
  
"IFFY" PROJECTS...  
  
Another Song Title Romance (not sure of the coupling for this one...)  
  
Jealous Friends (a Taiora AND Mimato)  
  
Puppy Love (yep, another Taiora)  
  
Return To Digiworld (action/adventure fic)  
  
The Emperor Strikes Back (yeah, another action/adventure fic...maybe)  
  
  
  
Phew, there's the list for ya! Tell me if (any of) the titles interest you! Well, once again, thank you for all your reviews and support! I'll see you all in the funny pages! Ciao! 


End file.
